The End of Life As We Know It
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: SQL to First Day of The Rest of Our Lives and A New Chapter of Their Lives. Follow Greg and Zoë through Dean and Elise's pregnancy while their own lives continue. Things will take a dramatic turn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I know you've had to wait a long time. Though you did have my other stories to keep you busy. Don't really have much because I'm running out of inspiration on this story. I think I've brought them pretty much everywhere they can get.. So after I finish this story, there won't be another sequel. Meaning, if there's something/situation you still wanna see tell me now. Gonna post a little less frequently than normally, probably once or maybe twice a week.**

_Previously:_

"_They must really love each other."_

"_Yeah, they've both been through a lot. Maybe it formed something that can't be destroyed by.." With that she ran to the bathroom and threw up._

…

Zoë walked towards the ringing phone, wiping Brandon's lunch from her face. He kept throwing it at her. "Hello, Zoë Parker speaking."

"_Hi, it's Martha, Elise's mother. I think she's living with you now?"_

"Yes, she is. Though she isn't here right now, she's at the doctor's with Dean. I can ask her to call you back?"

"_Oh.. no.. I'm calling from a payphone, my husband doesn't need to know this. I'll call back some other time."_

"Is there anything I can do? Give her a message?"

"_Just tell her I called, and that I love her."_

"I will."

_It was quiet for a few seconds before Martha spoke again. "How is she doing?"_

"They're doing great. She's having the second sonogram today, so if you call again they'll know the gender."

"_That's good, and they're both healthy?"_

"Yeah, they're both doing good. Elise had some bad morning sickness in the beginning but that faded pretty quick. She's starting to show pretty good."

"_Right, because she's five months along now, right?"_

"Yes, 21 weeks."

"_Okay, I got to go. Thanks for the information."_

"I will give her the message."

"_Thank you." And then she hung up._

…

Zoë was getting ready for the night-shift when Dean and Elise walked in.

"Hey, so how did it go?"

Elise smiled at her. "Good." She reached into her pocket. "Here." She handed her the ultrasound.

"Really becoming a kid, isn't it?" Zoë said, looking at the picture. "So, do you know gender?"

Dean nodded and beamed. "It's a girl."

"Nice, Brandon will have a little niece." She grabbed her gym-bag from the ground. "I have to go. Dinner's in the oven, just turn it on." She handed Dean the picture. "Your dad should be home soon." She grabbed the car keys from the table, "Oh, Elise.. Almost forgot. Your mom called, she didn't want you to call her back. But she would call again sometime. She was glad everything was going good and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

"Thanks Zoë."

Zoë nodded before walking out.

Dean hugged Elise. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Too bad you weren't there when your mom called."

"Yeah, exactly. I just hope my dad will change his mind."

"Yeah, me too." He kissed her forehead and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you, both of you."

She smiled at him. "We love you too."

…

Zoë walked into the women's locker-room, she checked the briefing room and Greg was still doing paperwork so she decided to get changed before talking to him for a couple of minutes.

"What's that?" Zoë asked surprised, pointing towards the inside of Jules' locker.

Jules quickly closed it. "Nothing.."

"Nuhu! I'm having none of that." She started staring Jules down.

Jules sighed. "Fine.. but you can't tell anyone! Not even sarge."

"I promise."

Jules opened her locker and handed the picture Zoë was referring to. "Here.."

"When was this taken?"

"Yesterday.."

Zoë shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Sam and I decided to keep it a secret for a little while."

"Then you shouldn't hang it in your locker. How far along are you?"

"12 weeks."

"Wow.. Were you trying to get pregnant?"

"No, but it's definitely welcomed."

Zoë smiled at her. "So, are you going to stay on the team long?"

"I don't know, I think Sam will get a little protective soon."

"Probably." Zoë's eyes fell on her watch. "Oops.." She started getting dressed. "I've got to go, I like to talk to my husband for a minute each day.

Jules smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Lunch, tomorrow. It's not a question!" Zoë shouted as she made her way to Greg. He wasn't sitting in the briefing room anymore. "Winnie, Greg, locker-room?" Winnie nodded. Zoë walked towards the door and knocked, opening it slightly.

Steve replied. "Yeah, we're all good."

She walked in and leaned against the row of lockers. "Where's Greg?" She asked Ed, he pointed to the toilets. "Ah, okay. So, busy day?" Ed sighed deeply and nodded. "Lost someone?"

"We don't know, they took him to the hospital. Winnie should hear soon."

"Subject?"

"No, a kid."

"Oh, Greg always takes those rough."

Ed nodded. "Yes, he does." Then Greg walked in, the look on his face told her enough.

She smiled gently at him. "Hey."

"Hey, Zo. Ready for your shift?"

"Yeah, I put dinner in the oven."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a mess today."

"I'm sure you did what you could."

He shook his head and turned his back towards her, reaching into his locker. He waited until Steve left the locker-room, leaving him with Zoë and Ed. "I don't know.. maybe I shouldn't do this job anymore."

Ed and Zoë shared a look. "You shouldn't make a rash decision, honey. Just think about it for a while. And if then you still want to retire, or whatever. I'll support you, you know that."

"Yeah, it just seems this job is getting rougher every week.. And every kid just reminds me of Brandon.. what will things be like when he grows up, you know?"

"Yeah, I think about that too."

"_Hot call, team five, gear up."_

"I have to go, Dean's got some news tell you." She kissed his cheek and waved at Ed before running to the cage that held all the gear to grab her things.

…

"_Scorpio."_

Zoë took the shot and watched through her scope how her team barged in.

_Steve´s voice came next. "Subject neutralized."_

"_Good job Zoë." It was Donna._

"Yeah." She was still watching through her scope and saw how Steve picked up the crying baby and took a little girls hand. Telling herself the shot she took was a good one, it was a clean shot and she saved those kids.

She then got up and grabbed her gun before taking the elevator down again. The gear earned her some weird looks from other people inside the elevator, no matter how many times she saw those looks it still amused her.

"Do we need to evacuate?" A woman asked slightly alarmed.

Zoë smiled kindly and shook her head. "No, everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay good."

Zoë got out of the elevator and walked towards her team. She handed her rifle to SIU and followed them into a car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Bit of a filler chapter. Little boring even, enjoy the boringness while it lasts.**

It was already light outside by the time she walked into the locker-room at SRU.

"Wow, that took you long." Donna said as she followed her in. She had waited inside the briefing room for her to come back. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm cleared and everything. Just needed a little fresh air."

"Good. So, how are things going with Elise and Dean?"

She opened her locker and grabbed her clothes, putting them on the bench. "They're good. They're staying with me and Greg, the nausea is gone, so that's good."

"And, you and Greg?"

"We're good." She smiled at Donna and started un-lacing her shoes.

"I mean with the trying for another kid thing."

Zoë looked at Donna and smiled, but Donna could see she was disappointed. "That'll just have to wait. At least you'll have me around a little longer, right?"

"Yes, the guys have come a long way in half a year, haven't they?"

"Yeah, they have. I remember the beginning very well.. God we looked like a bunch of amateurs." She filled her bag with her uniform. "Well, I'm going home, try to sleep a little. Have a good weekend, Donna."

"You too."

…

Zoë walked in and dumped her bag next to the door.

Greg's head popped up from behind a wall. "Hey, you're later than I thought you would be."

"Yeah.." She kicked off her shoes. "Come back to bed with me for a couple of hours?"

He was about to tell her he couldn't when he saw that look on her face. It was her 'I had a tough call'-look. "Sure. Let me just bring this up to Elise and Dean."

"You spoil them, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He watched as she walked to their room before texting Ed he wouldn't be able to make it.

…

He laid down in bed next to her and she immediately put her head on his shoulder. "Rough day?"

"Yeah.. SIU took longer than usual."

"I'm sorry you had to take a life."

"Me too." She sighed deeply.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shrugged. "It was just a hard life to take."

He took that as a yes. "How come?"

"Three kids, dad's in jail, mom's a hooker. I had to shoot the oldest kid.. It was a bad situation, pimp was involved.." She shook her head. "I had to shoot the kid, who was trying to save his mom.. pimp lives to exploit women another day."

He kissed the top of her head. "Go sleep."

…

Greg gently shook her a couple of hours later. "Zoë."

"Hmm.." She didn't move.

"It's time to wake up, or you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"M-hm.."

Greg smiled at her. She could easily get up at 5 or 6, but the nightshift always left her exhausted. "Zoë.."

"Wh.. time.. it?" She mumbled.

"Almost 11."

"Hmm, lunch with Jules." She turned on her back and stretched.

"You're having lunch with Jules?"

"Yeah she didn't tell me she's.." She stopped, remembering she wasn't supposed to tell him.

"She's what?"

"It's nothing, just something she didn't tell me."

"Nothing bad though?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, nothing bad." She straddled him and kissed him. "Did things with that kid end up good?"

"Yeah, he made it."

"Good."

He kissed her and turned them around, pushing her into the mattress. "What about lunch with Jules?"

"I've got an hour." She smiled and pulled him back down to her.

They didn't hear the door open. "Dad? Oh gross.. never mind." Then they heard the door slam shut.

Zoë laughed at the horrified look on Greg's face.

"I hate kids, let's just stop with Brandon." He said before getting up.

Zoë smiled and threw a pillow at him. "Don't you dare, mister." She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and followed him out. "Never heard of knocking, Dean?"

"Yeah.. trust me, it's something neither of us wanted."

Zoë walked over to the kitchen and saw Elise sitting there with a half full plate. "Nauseous?"

"No, just not hungry."

Zoë smiled at her. "Ah, you've entered that stage. Don't worry, you'll have a craving for something weird soon enough. Then you´ll be able to send Dean to a store in the middle of the night, trust me, it´s fun."

Greg snorted. "Trust me Dean, it's not. Especially since the closest 24-hour store is 5 miles away. Then you'll get home and she either feels like something else, or scolds you for taking so long."

Zoë smiled and nodded, good times. "So, were you and Dean able to get all your stuff from your dorm?"

Elise's dad had stopped paying tuition when they found out, so she got kicked out yesterday.

"Yeah, it's all in our room."

Zoë took a bite from her apple. "Good, well, I gotta go change. See you later, Elise."

"Yeah, see you later."

…

Zoë spotted Jules immediately and sat in the booth facing her. "So, pizza?"

"Yeah, I was in the mood for it."

"Sure." It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "So..."

"So?"

"Oh, come on Jules.. you know exactly what I mean. You didn't tell me you are pregnant. I was your maid of honour, that's a _big_ no-no."

"You're married to my boss.."

"You're married to my husband's subordinate.. you _are_ my husband's subordinate.. Don't see me caring about that?"

Jules sighed and shook her head. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything.. you're 12 weeks?"

"Yes, I was throwing up in the mornings so we did a home pregnancy test."

"When?"

Jules looked at her plate. "Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks?!" Jules nodded. "That's completely unacceptable. There used to be a code among friends.."

Jules smiled at her, knowing she was mostly kidding. "Zoë.."

She sighed extra loudly. "Okay, fine.."

"You can't tell sarge, he would put me in the truck."

"Which might just be the right place to put you?" Jules glared at her. "Come on, we both know I hated it too, but in retrospect it was the right place to be. You're second negotiator anyway.."

"But I love being in the field."

"You'd still be in the field.. You might not agree with me now Jules, but when something happens that scares the shit out of you… then you will and hopefully it won't be too late."

"You sound like Sam."

"He's got his moments."

…

Zoë came back in and dropped her bag next to the door. She walked in and noticed Elise sitting at the breakfast bar, she wasn't looking happy. "Everything okay?" Elise shrugged. "Something happen with Dean?" She shook her head. "Greg?" She shook her head again. "Your parents?" Now she looked up and shook her head. "Me?"

"No.."

Zoè thought for a second but she was out of ideas. "Want to tell me what _did_ happen?"

"My friends."

"What about them?"

"They dumped me."

"Dumped you?"

Elise nodded. "Yeah, I met them for lunch and then we were supposed to go shopping.. but they ditched me. Said I couldn't fit in any of the clothes anyway, and when I asked them if we could hang out again sometime soon they said 'No', said that I'd changed."

"I'm sorry your friends did that." She sat down next to Elise. "That must be tough."

"Yeah. First my dad.. now my friends.."

Zoë smiled at Elise. "Listen, I know I'm different from your friends. I'm Dean's stepmom, but if you ever want to go shopping or something you can't do with Dean.. I've got most weekends off."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. If you want to we can ask Jules to come too, but only if you want to."

"Maybe sometime, she's nice."

"Yeah, she is. I got to get ready for the nightshift.. again.. But really Elise, anytime you want to."

Elise nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

…


	3. Chapter 3

"What..?" Zoë asked as she looked him over. "You're dripping in our living room."

Greg nodded, a defeated look on his face. "Yes, I am."

"What..?"

"We had a problem with our boat."

"The boat you and Ed bought before we met, that one?"

Greg sighed, Zoë had told him it wouldn't be long before it sank. "Yep."

"When you say problem, you mean you fell out of it?"

He sighed, hating to admit she was right."It sank, okay?"

Zoë laughed at him. "Right.."

He approached her. "Come here."

"No.." He came closer, trapping her in the kitchen. "Greg.."

"Come here, I love you."

"I don't love you, not when you're dripping wet."

She tried to walk past him but he caught her arm and pulled her into his arms, her back against his chest. She was trying to get free, both of them laughing. "You're gross!"

"I know." He smiled and kissed her neck, she stopped fighting him. "I'll make it up to you.."

"Oh, will you?"

"Yeah.." His hand travelled to her hip and disappeared under her shirt, his hand lying on her stomach. "I think you know I make good on _those_ promises."

She pushed back against him, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. "Yeah.."

He kissed her neck again but stopped when he heard the front door. "And then a teenager comes in." He sighed. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

Dean appeared and took them in, Zoë was still leaning back against Greg. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." He then walked up the stairs.

"Is it a warm shower? Because your hand is freezing.."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Yeah, warm shower."

"Okay," He let her go and walked to the bathroom in front of her.

…

"Hey, Ed.." Zoë said once he answered his phone. "Whatcha doing?"

"_Not much, why?"_

"Meet me at the corner of 6th and Broadway in half an hour?"

_He sounded a little bit confused. "Uh, yeah sure."_

"Good, see you then."

She hung up, put on her shoes and walked into the living-room. "Going shopping with Jules, I'll bring take-out with me."

Greg looked up from the TV. "Sure, try not to buy any new electronics, you've got plenty." He smiled at her.

"I'll try." She leaned down to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

…

"Hey Ed," She smiled as she walked up to him. "On time as usual."

"What's up?"

"Greg's birthday is coming up.." Ed nodded. "And we've had it rough, with Dean and Elise.." He nodded again. "And then he came home soaked last weekend because your boat sank.."

He grimaced. "I'm aware.."

"I want to buy him a new one," He raised his eyebrows. "because he loves fishing with you."

"Right, and you don't know anything about boats."

"Anything that has an engine really.. now I know Greg likes things small and cheap." Ed smiled, already seeing where this was going. "But I thought maybe we could go out on the water on it sometime."

"You want a 50 million dollar cruise ship?"

"Sailboat, I did a little research.. the kind of boat I want doesn't come cheap." He raised his eyebrows. "The cheapest I liked was like, 1,5 million."

He smiled. "Greg's going to kill you."

"I'm not the kind of girl that enjoys going back to basics, not anymore.. I want a luxury sailboat."

He smiled and nodded. "I know. Fine, let's go."

…

"Going shopping with Jules again?" Greg asked as Zoë was putting on her shoes.

"Yep, I'll bring take-out."

Greg nodded before Zoë left. He then turned to Dean. "Going to meet up with Elise?"

"Yeah, oh and dad.." Dean said as he walked towards him. "This came for you in the mail." He handed him a manila envelope.

"Thanks." He looked it over before opening it, he pulled out some pictures with a note.

_I'm sorry to inform you that your wife is currently cheating on you, I thought you should know. _

_A friend._

He looked the pictures over, Zoë and Ed hugging, coming out of a hotel and finally Zoë giving Ed a kiss on his cheek.

He sat down on the couch and thought for a second. He then grabbed his phone and dialled Jules' phone.

"_Hey sarge, don't tell me we need to come in.."_

Greg smiled and shook his head. "No don't worry, is Zoë with you?"

"_Uh, no. I'm shopping with Sam. Why?"_

"Oh she's not picking up her phone, you're not meeting up with later today?"

"_Nope."_

"Okay, I'll just try her cell again. Thanks Jules." He put the phone down and sighed, falling back into the couch. He thought for a second, why would she lie about going shopping with Jules? He glanced down at the pictures. He grabbed his phone again and dialled Ed's home phone.

"Sophie Lane speaking."

"Hey Soph, it's Greg."

"Hey, are you looking for Ed? Because he's not here."

"Yes, actually.. Do you know where he is?"

It was quiet for a second. "I think he's out buying you a present for your birthday."

Greg sighed. "Okay, thanks. I'll just try his cell again."

"Have a good weekend, Greg." She then broke the connection.

Greg shook his head. "Present my ass." He muttered.

It was another hour before he heard the front-door.

"How was shopping with Jules?"

She looked up at him, he sounded a little different.

"Good, did you have a bad day? I thought you had a day off?" She walked to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Yeah, so where did you and Jules shop?"

"Here and there."

"What did you talk about?"

She looked up at him. "Stuff.."

"Like?"

"What's going on Greg? And drop the bullshit."

"I called Jules, you weren't with her. She was shopping with Sam."

She looked stunned for a second. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Are you sleeping with my best friend?"

He eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Judging by your face you heard me just right."

**A/N Ooeehh.. **


	4. Chapter 4

She was trying to understand him, but she couldn't. "Ed?" She asked surprised.

"Yes." He handed her the pictures, she looked them over.

"No.."

"No?"

"No, I'm not sleeping with Ed." She thought for a second. "Wait, you were following me?"

"I wasn't.."

"Then how the hell did you get these pictures?!" She was getting mad.

"No, I didn't follow you.."

She threw the pictures on the table. "Had me followed? Hired a PI? You don't trust me? In case you don't remember, I'm kind of against cheating!" She started pacing, agitated.

"Zoë.." Greg interrupted. He wasn't really sure how Zoë turned the tables on him so fast.

"Had it happen to me once!" She took a breath and turned around when she noticed Greg wasn't looking at her anymore but behind her. "Dean, Elise.."

"Zoë.." Dean said, looking between Greg and Zoë.

"Dean, can you and Elise give us a second?"

He nodded. "Sure dad."

Greg spoke again when they left. "Someone mailed them to me."

"Who?"

"I don't know.."

"You didn't have me followed?"

"No, of course not. You're not sleeping with Ed?"

"No, if I'd cheat on you I'd certainly choose someone who isn't married and probably a little younger than either of you." She sat down on the couch next to him and looked at the pictures. "I'm not even kissing him.."

"I just.."

"Your jealous streak kicked in, testosterone and all that."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes.. but what _were_ you doing?"

"Surprise, for you.. So don't make me not wanna give it to you anymore."

He smiled at her, the pictures only slightly nagging in the back of his mind. "For me?"

"Yeah, last time I checked we were married.."

He smiled at her. "We are."

"I can't believe you thought I cheated.."

"I'm sorry.."

She sighed and was quiet for a second. "How much of me yelling did Dean and Elise hear?"

"I think most of it.." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." He kissed her. "I.."

"It's okay, just know that I'm not cheating on you.."

He smiled and nodded.

…

Zoë walked into the men's locker-room, Greg and Ed were the only ones there.

"Ah, here are both of my lovers."

They both looked at her, Ed was confused and Greg glared.

"Oh," Zoë said while she walked towards Ed. "He hasn't told you?" She put a hand on Ed´s chest. "We were thinking about a threesome.."

Ed looked between her and Greg, knowing that she was teasing Greg about something.

"And we thought since I'm already sleeping with you.."

Greg shook his head, wanting to kill her at the moment. "Zoë.."

Ed's brow furrowed. "What?"

"You don't remember sleeping with me?" She shook her head. "We're having quite the affair, how can you forget about that?"

"Greg?" Ed asked confused.

"I thought she was cheating."'

Ed laughed at him. "With me?"

Zoë smiled and nodded.

"Why, would I sleep with _her_?"

"Excuse me?" Zoë said, swatting his chest. "Why did you say it like that.."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm not good enough for you, like I'm not attractive.."

"I didn't.. I.. We're.. I'm not sleeping with Zoë, Greg."

"I know that now.." He looked at Zoë. "You just had to tell him?"

Zoë smiled at Greg. "Payback for thinking I would do that." She looked at Ed. "I'm not done with you, mister."

"Zoë.. I didn't mean it like that.."

Spike walked in, smiling at the three of them. "Good morning."

"Spike," Zoë got his attention. "would you sleep with me?"

"Uuuh.." He looked at Greg. "You do know you're married to my boss?"

"It's an easy question Spike, do you think I'm attractive enough to sleep with?"

Spike looked at Greg again, he sighed. "Answer her, Spike."

"I'm afraid to.." Greg smiled. "If I say no, I piss her off. If I say yes.."

"Just answer honestly Spike, you won't get in trouble."

He looked Greg over for a second. "Okay.. yeah if you weren't married to or dating my boss I would sleep with you."

"Because I'm attractive?"

"Well, yeah, you're hot.."

"Thank you." She looked at Ed. "See, he would like to sleep with me." She said walking to the exit.

"If you weren't married to my boss!" Spike quickly added.

…

Zoë had spent the last three weeks working, shopping for Greg's present and trying to track who sent those pictures. She came to a dead end on the last one. She knew when and where they were taken, but none of the store owners in that area were willing to show her the security footage without a warrant.

"Happy birthday." Zoë kissed him awake.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

She straddled him. "I love you too." She leaned down to kiss him. "So, I want to go show you your gift.. but we have to take a road trip."

"Can I have birthday sex first?"

She shrugged. "Only if you make it really, _really_ good."

"I can do that."

…

"Where are we going?"

"Why do you think you´re wearing a blindfold?"

"You're not going to tell me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Wow, Greg, you're a genius."

"Are we almost there?"

She parked the car and shut off the engine. "Yes, out of the car you." She got out and walked around to his side. She then lead the way into the marina.

"Where are we?"

"Not telling.."

"I smell the sea, and hear the seagulls."

She led him down the pier to their ship. "Yes, I bought you the beach."

He smiled at her.

"Extend your hand."

He did as she asked and she put a key in it. "Our beach has a lock?"

She smiled at him and positioned him right in front of their ship. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Keep your eyes closed." She pulled off the blindfold. "Okay." She smiled, a little nervous of his reaction.

She watched as he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. He then looked at the ship, his eyes growing wide. "I.." He looked at the key in his hand. "This is what you needed Ed for.."

She laughed. "I bought you a _way_ too expensive gift, and that's the first thing you say?"

"What did you think I would say?"

"Something along the lines of, what the hell, this is way too expensive." She shrugged. "But bringing up Ed is fine.."

"Well, yeah, it probably is too expensive. Do I even want to know?"

"No, you do not." She took his hand. "Want to go take a look inside?"

"Yeah, tell me about it?"

"Sure." They walked onto the deck. "It's 56 meters long, it has an engine in case there isn't enough wind.. Uuh, it has 7 bedrooms and fits 14 people. The engine goes 10 knots per something.. Ask Ed about that stuff. I thought maybe instead of hosting the next barbecue, we could go sailing?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Does she have a name yet?"

"No, you get to name her." He nodded. "Uuh, I hired someone to learn me how to help you sail it. Because it's a big ship."

He chuckled. "Yes, it is." He opened the door to the cabins. "Wow.." He looked around in every room. "It's beautiful.."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm sure it was very expensive.."

"Yeah, it was." She smiled at him. "But we are billionaires. So we can afford it, I just wanted you to have something nice." She shrugged. "It also fits 9 crew, when you're going sailing with Ed and don't think you can manage it by yourselves."

"How often do you think we will use it?"

"I don't know."

He sat down on one of the beds and pulled her down on his lap. "Well thank you." He kissed her. "It's already a great birthday." He kissed her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

She stopped him and smiled. "I would love to stay here with you, but we have to get home. The guys will be there soon." He nodded and let her out first.

…

**A/N Please leave me a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the next chapter, I've been helping a friend remodel her dorm-room. So I've been a little busy. Please leave me a review?**

"So, what did Zoë buy you?" Wordy asked about an hour into the conversation.

"A ship."

Wordy and Sam looked at each other. "Like, one with sails?"

"Yes, it's a sailboat."

Ed couldn't help but speak up. "Really, it's great. It's beautiful. Spending someone else's money? Way more fun than spending your own."

Zoë smiled at the boys.

"Zoë thought, that maybe instead of a team one barbeque we host next month.."

"We're going sailing?" Sam asked excited.

Greg nodded. "If you're all okay with it. We can make a weekend out of it."

"It hosts us and our families?"

"Yes."

"Wow, must be some boat."

"Oh, it is.." He looked at Zoë. "You tell them, about the engine and such."

She lightly shoved him. "I don't know that stuff, it's pretty." She shrugged. "Ed laughed at me when I first asked the salesman how many miles an hour it went."

"Really guys, as much as she knows about sniping.."

Zoë glared at him. "I think they get it, _Edward_."

…

They stopped the cars and all got out. Jules looked around "So, where's the sail.. ship.. boat?"

"It's just down the pier. Make sure you grab everything from the cars." Greg said as he grabbed a cooler and handed it to Zoë. "I'm so looking forward to this weekend. Going to catch dinner ourselves." Ed handed him the fishing rods and they walked ahead of the rest.

"They're going to catch dinner..?" Spike asked as he walked next to Zoë towards the ship.

She smiled and nodded. "He's been bragging about it all week. Telling me that he'll show me he can catch dinner.. Don't worry, I've got pizza's, bread, eggs, cereal.."

"We won't starve?"

She shook her head and smiled. "We won't starve. So, when did you say Winnie was going to be here?"

"About half an hour.."

"You're really together now?"

Spike shrugged. "I guess, it's all new.. I don't know."

"Wow.. this is your sailboat?" Spike asked as Zoë handed the cooler off to Ed and got on board.

"No, we're just stealing this one." She extended her hand so he could give her the stuff he was carrying. "Come on Scarlatti, move it."

…

"Guys, it's almost 9.. you've been trying to catch dinner for 5 hours."

Greg looked back. "And we already have one fish."

"Yes, which would feed Brandon if he was here.. You need like 20 more of those."

"We'll get them. You'll see."

Zoë rolled her eyes and went into kitchen. She started the oven and put some pizza's and bread inside. It wasn't long until she was done and handed everyone a plate. Except for Ed, Greg and Sam.

"Finally!" Wordy said. "Hmm, I'm so hungry.. You should've done this two hours ago."

"I wanted to give them a shot at getting us dinner."

Greg, Sam and Ed shared a look before putting their fishing rods down. "Where's our dinner?" Ed asked, not seeing any plates left.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry." She went inside and grabbed the one fish they caught out of the pan. "Here, I even cleaned it off for you." She handed the plate and three sets of cutlery to them. "Enjoy, boys."

"But.." Sam said, staring at the plate. "That's not even enough for one of us."

"You said you would provide dinner, and you did." She smiled taking a big bite from her pizza. "Now dig in."

Greg heard his stomach growl. "Zoë.."

Everyone was smiling. Jules nodded. "Yeah, Sam, you were being all proud. Telling me you used to fish.."

Ed looked up at Sophie, she still had pizza. "Honey.. can I have some of your pizza?"

"I thought you were such a great fisherman."

"I am.. they just wouldn't bite.."

Zoë looked at the breadbasket, they had one piece of bread left. "Well, okay.. but only because I feel sorry for you." She handed them the basket. They all looked in it and glared at her.

"Zo.."

"Admit the three of you can't catch us dinner."

Greg shook his head. "it wasn't our fault.."

Ed and Sam shared a look. "We can't catch you dinner.." They said in unison.

"Honey?"

Greg sighed. "Fine, we can't catch dinner."

"There are two pizza's and some bread in the oven."

They all came back with a plate, Greg sat back down next to Zoë. "Thanks for bringing the pizza's."

She smiled and nodded. "It wasn't for lack of trying."

"I'm going to catch you breakfast, just watch.."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not giving up. Where did you learn to gut a fish?"

"I still have some secrets left.. Did you like your one fish?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did."

…

Zoë turned around when she felt the bed move. "You're getting up?" She yawned and looked at the nightstand. "It's 5 in the morning.. we went to bed at one in the morning.."

"Fishing."

Zoë groaned. "You don't have to.. I've got cereal, eggs.."

He leaned on the bed and kissed her. "I will show you. I can catch us our damn breakfast."

"Very manly of you. Strapping on a MP-5 isn't enough anymore?"

"Shut it, fish has lot of vitamins and omega-3 and all that.. good for pregnant women."

"Yes, but I'm not pregnant."

"_Yet_."

"Go catch your fish." She laid back down when he left.

She woke up an hour later and got up to get the coffee started. She glanced outside to see him standing with a fishing rod. She poured two cups of coffee and walked out onto the deck.

"Got you some coffee."

He accepted the mug. "Thank you. Look in the cooler."

"What, you actually caught two fish?" She opened the cooler. "Wow, that's a bunch of fish.. How many are there?"

"15, so if we get some eggs with them.. everyone has a fish and an egg."

"I'm impressed."

He put his fishing rod down. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am." He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. "Impressed enough to forget yesterday's dinner?"

She smiled. "No."

"What? Come on.. I did this all by myself.. What do you say, we wake Ed and Sam.. let them gut the fish?"

"Can we wake them by putting a dead fish in their bed?"

Greg snorted. "No."

"Room?"

"No."

"Spoil sport."

He kissed her. "You go wake them up, I smell like dead fish.. I need a shower."

"Yes you do."

…

She knocked on Sophie and Ed's door. "You guys awake?"

Ed groaned. "We are now.. come in."

She opened the door and leaned against the doorpost. "Greg caught us breakfast, how about you go gut it so we can eat it?"

Ed nodded and sat up straight. "Yeah, are they in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, in the cooler. I'll send Sam over to help you."

"Thanks."

She walked back into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

…

She knocked on Sam and Jules' door. "Sam, you awake?"

"No.."

"Good, Ed needs your help in the kitchen."

She heard Sam sigh. "Come in.."

She smiled as she walked in. "Greg caught us fish, he's trying to wash the stink off, Ed's in the kitchen gutting them. Could you go help him?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine.."

She nodded. "Thank you Samtastic."

…

**A/N Any ideas? Please gimme them if you have them.**


	6. Chapter 6

…

"Ed, I'm supposed to help you." Sam said as he walked up to Ed.

Ed looked around. "Great.. grab a knife, gut a fish."

"I don't.. that's gross.."

"Gross?" Ed laughed. "I thought you were a JTF2 guy.. You've never gutted a fish?"

Sam shook his head.

"Gonna show you once, rookie." He grabbed a fish. "Pay attention here.." He gutted the fish slowly, he then turned to Sam. "Your turn."

Sam grabbed a fish and completely messed it up. "Like that?"

Ed shook his head and slapped a new fish against his chest. "Try again.."

…

She walked into their tiny bathroom, they had their own and the rest had to share two bathrooms. "The smell coming off?"

"You tell me." He turned the shower off and stepped out.

"You don't stink.." She took one of his hands and smelled. "Yeah, you smell good again."

"Good. It was very nice of you to kiss me when I smelled, by the way."

She smiled. "I love you, I don't care for a little fish stink." He smiled. "Except if it's _really_ bad.."

"I'm going to get dressed, how about you go help the guys with breakfast or wake everybody?"

"You do know it's barely 7?"

He walked into their cabin and pulled a shirt from his bag. "I know, we're all used to it."

"Don't know if Winnie and Sophie will like it much though."

"Winnie's used to it too, and Sophie's got kids. How did that came to be, anyway?"

"Spinnie?" His brow furrowed. "Spike and Winnie? It's like Brangelina..?"

"I don't speak girl fluently.."

Zoë shook her head. "You don't speak anything fluently.. He fixed her tire, one thing led to another.." She shrugged. "It's been going on for a while."

"How come I never know these things?"

"Because you didn't show up at Mike's in the middle of the night and Winnie happened to be there."

"When did you do that?"

She looked down. "When I.. left you."

Greg looked down and nodded. "Right. I uuh, I'll get dressed. You go wake them up."

…

She first woke up Sophie and Jules. She then went to Wordy's.

"Wakey-wakey.." She knocked on the door. "Breakfast is almost done."

Shelley replied. "Already?"

"Yeah, sorry guys.. Greg went fishing at 5.."

"Yeah, we'll be out." Wordy replied.

She then walked over to Spike and Winnie. "Guys?" She knocked. She heard some stumbling inside.

"Just a second!" Spike called out. It wasn't long before he opened the door for her. "Yeah?" He blocked the room with his body, rubbing his arm.

Zoë looked him up and down. He was just wearing sweats. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay.. well, breakfast is kind of ready, so if you and Winnie could get dressed?"

"Sure."

"Thanks.. don't hurt yourself buddy."

He nodded. "That's what happens when you wake someone at 7.."

…

Zoë was on the back with Spike and Winnie when Spike excused himself.

"So, you and Mike are together?" Zoë asked, turning towards Winnie.

Winnie nodded. "Yeah, we've been dating for the last month or so.."

Zoë nodded. "I like you.." Winnie's brow furrowed. "You're nice, I like having you here and you do your job very good."

"Okay?"

"Mike's my best friend. As you well know he has my back with Greg, so I'm going to do the same for him." She glanced over to the door to make sure Spike wasn't back yet. "I swear, if you hurt his feelings.."

"You're going to make my life hard?"

"I'm going to beat you up, and _then_ make your life hard."

Winnie smiled and nodded. "I'm glad he has a friend like you to have his back."

"Good, then we're on the same page." Zoë smiled. "It's nothing personal."

"I know."

Spike came back and looked between them. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Zoë answered. "Everything's good." She smiled at Winnie. "I'm just going to check everything is going good with getting us back into the marina."

She left them alone.

"You sure everything is okay?" Spike asked Winnie.

Winnie nodded. "Zoë is a great friend, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Spike smiled. "she is. What did she do?"

"Nothing." Spike shook his head. "We just talked."

He pulled her closer by her hips and kissed her. "You sure, because I don't mind talking to her?"

"I'm sure."

…

"You know tomorrow's game?" Zoë asked Greg while they were in bed a couple of months later.

"Yeah?"

"Take Dean."

"I think he was planning to spend the day with Elise."

"Well, that's too bad because I'm taking her to a spa."

"You are?"

"Yes, she's exhausted. She can use it."

"And you tell me _I_ spoil them.."

"She's almost 8 months pregnant, that's different."

Greg laughed and shook his head. "Okay, but for now.." He pulled her up so she was straddling him. "We've got business to attend to."

…

"Do you have to work this Friday-night?" Zoë asked him the next day as Elise was getting ready in her room.

"No, get off at 5. Why?"

"Dinner, you and me." She smiled and stepped closer. "Dean said he'll look after Brandon. We can use some time together."

"Sounds like a good idea."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It is, and I've got something to tell you friday."

"Something nice?"

"Yes, something nice." She turned around when she heard someone walk in. "Ah, Elise, ready to go?"

"Yes." She smiled at Zoë, but Zoë noticed how tired she looked. Reminding her of herself after she'd reached the 7 months.

…

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Greg asked as they sat down at their table.

Zoë shook her head. "When we get home, let's just enjoy dinner tonight."

"Okay," He smiled as the waiter approached. "For me a diet coke and I think my wife would like a glass of white wine?" He asked looking at Zoë.

She shook her head. "Diet coke please."

"Of course." The waiter smiled and handed them their menu's.

Greg smiled at her. "No wine?"

"Not tonight. So, how was your day?"

"Good, quiet. Jules already hates being in the truck."

Zoë smiled. "It's been what, two shifts?"

"Yeah. I remember when you were in the truck."

"Don't want to think about it. Interesting case?"

"No, warrants and patrol. Boring day. I miss you in team one."

"I've been out of team one for what.. 3 years?

Greg shook his head. "You were back when Jules and Sam were gone."

"Good thing you see me every night then."

He nodded. "What about your day?"

"Prevented a 13 year old from killing himself. So I'd say it was a damn good day."

"Wow, you did the talking?"

Zoë huffed. "No, Donna. I'm not much of a talker."

"So that worked?"

"No, it didn't. He jumped anyway, rope tied around his neck."

Greg brows furrowed. "Then how did he survive?"

"I shot the rope, used a 50 calibre rifle."

"Wow."

Zoë shrugged. "Ed could've done it."

"And Ed's very good."

"And I'm very competitive."

"That's a big gun to carry around."

Zoë smiled. "Not even 12 kg. I love my Barett."

"I know you do, we have one in our closet.."

"Under lock and key.."

…

"So, Dean and Elise are in their room. " Greg said, pulling Zoë closer. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm, right." She took a step back. "Wait right here." She kissed him before grabbing a gift-wrapped package from their bedroom. She smiled while she walked back in. "Close your eyes."

"Zoë.." She glared at him. "Fine.." He closed his eyes.

"Now, arms forward." He did as she asked. "Here you go." She handed him the package. "Keep your eyes closed and unwrap it."

"Okay.." He threw the paper on the ground. "Now what?"

"What is it?"

"A t-shirt.. a small t-shirt.."

"Okay, open your eyes."

He smiled and opened his eyes, then his eyes grew wide when he saw the print on the shirt. "I will be a big brother." He read out loud, looked at Zoë and then back at the shirt.

"It came in a package with this one." She held up a shirt in front of her. 'I'm going to be a dad again!' was printed on the front.

"Are you serious? This is.. real?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, had a blood test and sonogram yesterday."

He hugged her and kissed her before hugging her again. "That's great!" He pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you, Zo."

"I love you too." She smiled at him. "Now.. I know I'm asking a lot, but I've got a doctor's appointment next Friday.."

"I'll be there, I promise."

"And what if there's a 10-33?"

He stroked her cheek, remembering the last time. "I'll still be there."

"Good."

"Have you told Donna yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, kinda had this thing about telling the father first.."

"Fair enough, you should tell her tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So she can keep you from taking a bullet."

"Greg.." He tilted his head a little and fixed her with a stare. "Fine, I'll tell her."

He kissed her. "Thank you."

"Want to put an ankle bracelet on me?"

"Not just yet, but don't tempt me." He put a hand on her stomach. "I love you, Zo."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

…

**A/N Hope you enjoy all of this, I think only a couple more happy chapters..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So.. 0 reviews last chapter.. was it that bad? Is no one happy Zoë's pregnant?**

Zoë walked into work the next day, changed and went off to find Donna. She was in the briefing room talking to Steve.

"Good morning, guys." She smiled at them both as she walked in. "Steve you mind leaving? I need to talk to Donna."

Steve got up. "Can't do that with me in the room?" He joked.

"Girl talk, Steve. You wanna talk gossip with us?"

He shook his head. "I'm leaving, before you bring up tampons.."

Zoë smiled at him before sitting in a chair next to Donna. "So, how are you doing?"

Donna shook her head and stared at her.

Zoë sighed and grabbed something from her pocket. "You can't tell anyone. I swear I will kill you and enjoy it."

Donna smiled and extended her hand. "Give me."

Zoë handed Donna the sonogram they'd taken with the blood test.

Donna looked at it, her eyes growing wide. "This is yours?" Zoë nodded. "You're pregnant?!" She said excited.

"Not so loud.."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. I told Greg yesterday. Promise me not to tell anyone. We want to wait until we know it's gonna stick."

"3 month mark?"

"Yeah, promise me."

Donna nodded. "I promise. So why did you tell me?"

Zoë shrugged as she got up. "You're my sergeant." Like that would explain it all. "Just don't put me in the truck."

"Not yet."

"Good. Now, about the new teamleader.."

"Still want to stick with Steve?"

Donna and Zoë had talked about it. Zoë didn't like being teamleader, she only took the job because everyone was still new. But they had plenty of experience now.

"Yeah, they all respect him, trust him." She shrugged. "He's perfect, he's a born leader."

Donna nodded. "I agree, we'll put him up. Holleran should tell us it's okay by tomorrow morning."

…

"We've got some big news." Donna said as they were in the briefingroom at the end of their shift the next day.

Zoë nodded and continued. "I'm stepping down as teamleader."

Everyone looked surprised. "Why?"

"I don't like it, it's not me. I was only teamleader because you were all new. Now, you're not new anymore. Me and Sarge talked it over.."

"So, in a minute, one of us will be teamleader?" Nick asked.

Donna and Zoë nodded. "Normally we'd do this democratically.. but me and Donna decided." She looked at Donna to continue.

"Steve, you'd like the job?"

"Me?" Steve asked surprised. "You want me to be teamleader?" Donna and Zoë nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Good, you start tomorrow morning." Zoë smiled. "Now I'm still teamleader.. let's all go change and all the drinks at O'Malley's tonight are on me?"

Donna nodded. "Sounds good."

…

"Gentleman, what will it be?" Zoë asked as they all sat down at a table. "Beers?" Everyone nodded. "Be right back."

It wasn't long until she came back with 5 beers and two diet coke's.

"You're not having one?" Steve asked Zoë and Donna.

Donna smiled. "We're going to drive your drunken asses home." She held up her glass. "To Zoë, eventhough you didn't want it, you were a damn good teamleader."

Zoë smiled and held up her glass. "And to Steve, who's going to train me hard for all the times I had him do extra push-ups."

"That's damn sure." Steve said before everyone clinked their glasses together.

…

"_Zoë."_

"Hey, honey."

"_Greg, hey." He could hear her team laughing in the background. _

"_Better go home, Zo."_

"_Yeah, you better listen to your husband." He could her some ruffling. "Ouch! He was mean too!"_

"_He's not in my reach.." She laughed. "So, what's up?"_

"Elise has gone into labour, I brought Dean and her to the hospital. Dean's with her and I'm in the waiting room."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, her water broke and everything."

"_Okay, yeah, I'm on my way. St Pat's?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay, see you in a little bit." She hung up the phone._

…

"Greg." She said as she approached him.

He smiled as he got up. "Did you drink?"

"Diet coke, I know better than to drink while I'm pregnant. Besides, me and Donna had to drive them home."

"Okay, so it all moved so fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, very." She smiled and sat down next to him. "Are we going to tell our team's soon?"

"About you?" She nodded. "You told Donna right?"

"Yeah, she's making sure I don't do something stupid."

"Okay, good.. Yeah, we've passed the three month mark last week. I think we should tell them soon, and Dean and Elise.."

"Yeah, them first. And then Jules, she'll kick my ass.."

"Because you scolded her for not telling you and now you're doing the same?"

She laughed. "Yeah.. little hypocritical, I know." She took his hand. "Another boy, any thoughts about the name?"

"None, haven't really thought about it yet."

"Do you know if Dean and Elise have names yet?"

He shook his head. "No. I asked, but they wouldn't tell me. It's really happening, we're becoming grandparents."

"Yeah, I know." She took his hands. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Just look forward to holding a little baby girl."

"I am. Also looking forward to holding a baby boy."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Me too, you have no idea how much." He put a hand on her stomach.

"Dad, Zoë?" Dean asked as he walked towards them. They both got up when they saw the blanket in his arms.

"She's so cute." Zoë said as she took a look at her. "Does she have a name?"

Dean nodded proudly. "Julie."

"She's great, Dean." Greg smiled at his son.

Dean looked between Greg and Zoë. "Do you want to hold her?"

Zoë nodded. "My first granddaughter? Are you seriously asking?"

Dean smiled and handed her over.

Zoë looked down at the sleeping girl before back up at Dean. "Maybe you should send your mom a picture? You got her on whatsapp, right?"

"Yeah, good idea." He grabbed his phone. "Do you want to be on it?"

"Better not, she's still not a big fan of mine."

Dean took the picture and sent it.

"So, how's Elise doing?" Greg asked.

"She's good, tired." He shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to lie there on that bed like that."

Greg laughed and nodded. "Yeah, me either." He looked at Zoë. "I have no idea how they do it."

"It's all worth it." She said, smiling at them. "In the end, you've got this beautiful, tiny, life." She shrugged. "And then the crying starts.. Is she up for visitors Dean?"

"Uuh, yeah.. I think so. You can check, she'll send you away if she isn't."

She handed the baby to Greg. "Okay, be right back."

She walked off to Elise's room and knocked before slightly opening the door. "Hey Elise, you okay for a visitor?"

Elise smiled and nodded. "Sure, Zo."

"Good." She pulled up a chair next to Elise's bed. "Tiring huh?"

"Extremely.. I may have underestimated it a little."

Zoë nodded and smiled. "Me too. How does it feel to be a mother?"

"Good, feel a little empty though."

"Doctor tell you when you can go home?"

"Today. Everything with me and Julie checked out."

"Good. So, rest a little. We'll take you home later today, sleep while you can."

Elise nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Zoë. For being her, you and Mr Parker both."

"You're very welcome, Elise." She got up and gently touched her arm. "Sleep."

…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for your review, Pinklover98. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _Little_ bit of action.**

"So, there's something me and Zoë need to tell you." Greg smiled at them. "We wanted to tell you last week, but then you went into labour."

Dean and Elise smiled at them. "Okay? Is it happy news?"

"Yeah." Greg smiled as he took Zoë's hand. "We're almost 4 months pregnant."

Dean smiled. "Congratulations, hormones rushing?"

"Totally." Zoë laughed. "And then I'm holding a baby girl in my arms.. doesn't really help with my hormones."

Elise nodded and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Elise."

…

"So, why did you want to have lunch?" Jules asked after a couple of minutes. "Is everything okay? With Elise and Dean? And Julie?"

"Yeah, fine. I asked you to lunch because I.." Zoë took a breath and smiled at Jules. "Me and Greg, we're pregnant again."

"That's great!" Jules said excited. "Me, Elise, you.. so close together. How long do you have left?"

"About 5 months.."

Jules smiled at her. "Wow, that's quick."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, are you in the truck yet?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Not yet. Though I'm sure it won't be long. Enjoying every minute I'm in the field."

"Maybe it's the best place, the truck." Jules started, giving her back the lines Zoë gave her.

Zoë nodded. "Probably. Don't think Greg'll allow Donna to let me in the field much longer. She's keeping an eye on me."

"How long has she known?"

"Two months.. or so.."

"And you're just telling me now.."

Zoë smiled and nodded. "I know, we thought we'd stick to the 3 month mark this time."

"So, everything is going good?"

Zoë nodded. "And how're things with you doing? Just another month or something?"

"Yeah, 6 weeks." Jules said excited. "Our babies can play together."

"Give me a couple of months to actually grow this kid, Jules."

Jules sighed exasperatedly. "Fine.. Do you know gender?"

"Boy."

"Wow, another one. Have you told Brandon?"

"Yeah, he knows mommy has a baby in her belly." She smiled. "He's so cute."

"I bet."

"He brought me one of his toys yesterday. Said I should swallow it so the baby could play with it in my belly."

Jules smiled. "Aaw, that _is_ cute."

…

"Zoë, you're with me." Steve said as they all got out of their cars.

Donna looked at Zoë. "Uuh, no I need her in the truck Steve."

"Sarge.." Steve sighed. He'd been team leader for two weeks and Donna kept putting Zoë somewhere he didn't want her. He turned transmit off. "I need her, she's the best shot we've got. She can find a solution where no one else can.."

"I still need her in the truck."

Steve sighed and nodded, turning transmit back on. "Zoë, truck."

Zoë nodded and followed Donna.

…

"So.." Steve said as he sat down next to Zoë in the briefingroom after their call. "Sarge has been putting you in the truck more than normally. Not even giving me a choice about it, especially on bomb calls."

She nodded. "Yep."

"Any reason for that?"

She nodded again.

"Care to share with your teamleader?"

"I'm pregnant, she doesn't want anything to happen."

"Seriously?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

He took a good look at her. "You're not showing.."

"I am, the vest just hides it.. Just wait until the weigh-in later today, you'll see."

Donna knocked. "Time for weigh-in. Holleran wanted it a little earlier."

They got up.

"Parker, you're first."

Zoë stood on the scale.

Nick looked at the display. "You've gained some weight, better stop eating those burgers.." Steve slapped him on the back of his head.

"That's only natural." Holleran said, writing it down.

"How's that natural?" Nick asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Are you in the menopause already?"

That earned him a slap to the back of his head from Steve, one to his gut from Donna and a firm fist to his upper arm from Zoë.

"I'm pregnant, you moron."

"Oh! Congratulations." He hugged her, after which the other guys hugged her.

"Thanks."

Steve smiled as he stepped off the scale. "Do we know gender?"

"I do, you don't."

…

Zoë walked inside the briefing room after her shift had ended. Team one was just sitting down. "Hey guys." She smiled at them and looked at Greg. "I need you all to do me a favour."

Ed nodded. "Anything."

"Keep Greg out of harms way."

"Why?"

She smiled at Greg. "Because I think his two sons would like him to be around in the future."

"Two sons?" Spike asked confused before it dawned on him. "You're pregnant again!" He got up and hugged her. "Congratulations!" He then smiled at Greg. "You too sarge, assuming you had something to do with that."

Zoë slapped Spike's arm.

"Ouch.." He mumbled rubbing his arm.

"So, do I have your word he's not going to get into any trouble?"

"Yeah Zo."

"Good." She smiled. "Now I'm going home."

She left the briefing room but looked back and saw everyone getting up and congratulating Greg.

…

"Steve, what's happening?" Donna said.

"_He got the drop."_

"On who?"

"_Every one of us. He has them all, tied up and surrounding him. 20 hostages. I don't have the solution."_

"Zoë, stay.." Donna said as Zoë opened the door from the truck.

She shook her head and unclipped the mp-5 from her vest. "I'm going in there.." She grabbed a bag which contained her sniper rifle.

"You're 6 months pregnant.."

"My team needs me Donna, you've already got a busted shoulder. You can't go in there." She got out. "You'll have to run after me and physically restrain me." She turned transmit on. "On my way guys, hold on."

"_Team one is on their way."_

"Great.." Zoë muttered as she ran into the building. "Steve, you still there?"

"_Yeah, I am. I don't have a solution.. They're all in the way.."_

"Keep him talking, I'll find a different vantage point."

She grabbed her phone and took a look at the blue prints for a second. She then put her phone back in her pocket and climbed the stairs. She was out of breath once she reached the fourth floor. "Jesus.. being pregnant is not good for your physique.." She mumbled as she set up her gun. She looked through the scope. "Got the solution, gun is down, sarge?"

"_Let's try this one more time, Steve."_

"_Copy."_

"_Zoë, you're the only one with eyes. You've got scorpio if you need it."_

"Copy."

"_Sir, I'm just here to talk. Can we do that?"_

Zoë noticed something in the man's left hand. She took her eyes off so she could switch the scope to one that zoomed more. She took another look and saw a remote.

"Sarge, you might wanna make sure Spike brings babycakes."

"_Bomb?"_

"Remote, his finger is on it. If I shoot his muscle can spasm.. I'm not sure if it actually is a bomb.. he might be wearing it, it might be planted.. it might be just a remote.."

"_Can you check with thermal if he's wearing it?"_

"I can try, it would hold body heat so there should be cold patches.." She switched her scope again, this time to thermal. "There are cold patches, but he could be wearing something else underneath his jacket. Steve, see if you can get him to take it off."

"_You know, it's a little warm in here to wear such a thick jacket. Don't you think?" Steve took his off. "Much better, don't you wanna take yours off?"_

"_Zoë?" It was Spike._

"Mike, what's up?"

"_We're five minutes out. Once we're there I can stop all wireless communications. Every frequency, so there's no cellphones, or remote that would work."_

"He couldn't set off the bomb?"

"_Exactly."_

"I hear a but coming."

"_But, to be safe I'd have to jam the frequency of our headsets too."_

"So, I wouldn't hear what any of you are saying and I'd be taking a shot without intel?"

"_Yeah.. I'll jam our headsets last.."_

"_I'll relieve Zoë." It was Ed._

"No, Ed, you're not."

"_You're pregnant."_

"Which isn't a factor right now."

_Ed sighed. "Zoë."_

"It would take you about 5 minutes to get where I am, Spike will already have everything jammed. I'll watch our subject, take the shot if I think I have to. All of that before you even reach me. It would take too much time."

"_Zoë.."_

"Non-negotiable, Ed."

"_Okay."_

"Subject is escalating, he's starting to wave his gun around."

"_Colour?" Greg asked._

"Yellow, but he's getting close to red."

"_On scene." Spike said. "Cellphones jammed. Remotes jammed." It was silent for another minute, only Steve was talking to the subject. "Okay, I'm going to jam the headsets. Any last words before I do, Donna?"_

"_Zoë, you can do this. You've got scorpio. If he starts waving his gun or points towards any of the hostages.."_

"Copy, sarge. Take us offline Spike."

It was a second before there was only static on the line. She took the comm out of her ear and looked at the subject. Steve was trying to talk him down. She saw him raise his gun towards Nick. She pulled the trigger, taking the subject down. She put her comm back in. It wasn't long until the static disappeared.

"Good job, Zo." It was Steve. He felt for a pulse but didn't find any. He opened his jacket. "He was wearing enough TNT to blow us all up." He then started untying his team. It wasn't long before team one ran in and untied the rest of the team and people.

_Ed looked up at her. "Everyone's safe. SIU is already waiting for you."_

"I'll be right down." She packed her gun and scopes back in the bag. She lifted it and took the elevator down.

Greg was there to meet here when she walked outside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She took his hand. "We both are, don't worry."

"Okay." He glanced at SIU. "Go."

…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know it's a little shorter. Didn't have much time to check for spelling/grammar but I think I got them all. I sometimes switched Elise and Julie but I think I fixed all of those.  
**

Jules had given birth to Sadie two weeks ago. Zoë had enjoyed her last SRU shift yesterday. They had found a replacement for her a month ago and she had spent two weeks training him and the next two weeks were spent inside SRU, doing Donna's paperwork. Dean was still going to school full-time and was working as much as he could while Elise stayed at home with Julie. They had agreed with Zoë and Greg that Elise would start working two days a week starting next week. Zoë would take care of Brandon and Julie while she was home.

"So.." Jules said while she and Sam where sitting on Zoë and Greg's couch. Sadie in her arms. "We wanted to ask you guys something."

"Sure." Zoë answered before smiling at Greg as he handed her a decaf-coffee.

Sam looked at Jules briefly. "Would you want to be Sadie's godparents?"

"Are you serious?"

They both nodded. "If anything were to happen to us.. we know you'd take good care of her. Make her a part of your family."

Greg and Zoë looked at each other and smiled. "Of course." Greg answered. "We'd be honoured."

Then they heard Julie cry, they'd said Dean and Elise they would take care of her for the day so they could go to the movies together. "I'll go check on her."

"No, you're not. You're on bed/couch rest." He kissed her cheek and put his hand on her belly. "7,5 month pregnant women shouldn't do anything but sit and enjoy being pampered by their husband." He got up. "Be right back."

Zoë sighed and looked over at Jules and Sam. They were smiling at her. "What?"

"We don't see him like that too often." Jules smiled. "That romantic, sweet side."

"No, I'm usually the only one who gets to see that. He's so excited to have another baby."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"We have, but you will not know just yet."

"Come on.."

Zoë shook her head. "Just wait another month and a half."

…

She picked up the phone as it started ringing. "Hey Kevin.. who? Oh, yes.. of course let them up." She hung up the phone. "You'll never guess who are coming up here."

"You're probably right, uuh, Rose and her new boyfriend?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Other parent of your grandkid."

"Elise.. her parents?" He said shocked.

She nodded. "Yep. Good thing they're not around." She walked towards the door to open it when she heard the doorbell. "Come on in."

Martha smiled. "You have a very nice house."

"Thank you." She glanced over at Greg. "Uuh, you can sit down if you want? But Elise and Dean aren't here right now."

"Good." Martha smiled and looked at her husband. "We wanted to talk to you. Do you have a couple of minutes?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, take a seat."

"How are they doing?" Martha asked.

"They're good." Greg said, keeping an eye on Elise's dad. "Elise is at home with Julie 5 days a week and Dean is still in school. They're busy, he's also working to support the three of them.."

"You're not paying for everything?"

Greg shook his head. "We thought it'd be best if they learned that actions have consequences. We still pay for Dean's school, but that's it. They have to pay rent, buy their own clothes.."

Martha nodded, then looked at her husband. "Philip.."

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you came to Dallas." He sighed. "I hadn't been myself for a long time. The pictures you send us, the three of them made me realise that."

Greg glanced at Zoë, he hadn't send any pictures.. "Good." Zoë smiled at Greg. "I think it'll help Elise a lot, knowing she has your support. It's been hard on her, she didn't chose to get pregnant."

"I know, and I'd like to apologize to her and Dean as well. Maybe we can all meet up for dinner somewhere, my treat?"

"That sounds good, we'll get a sitter."

"Is 8 okay?"

Zoë smiled. "Actually, can we make it half past 6 or something? I'm really tired in the evening."

"Sure." Martha smiled. "How far along are you?"

"8 months."

…

"Zoë?" Elise asked as she knocked on her and Greg's bedroom-door.

"Yeah, come in."

Elise came in, carrying breakfast. "Hey, Greg asked me to give you this at 10."

Zoë put the book she was reading down. "Thanks Elise." She smiled as Elise sat down with breakfast for both of them. "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Glad your parents have turned around?"

Elise nodded happy. "Really glad. It's been two weeks, but it still feels a little weird. Having them back in my life, supporting us."

"I can imagine. Any plans for today?"

"Going to the mall with Julie and a friend."

Zoë smiled. "Good."

"What about you?"

"Sophie is coming to pick up Brandon, then I'm going to have a nice long bath and finish my book. Maybe eat a chocolate bar." She smiled. "Just don't tell Greg, he thinks I eat too much chocolate. He wants me to eat healthy for the baby. I'm already off all kinds of food including anything with caffeine, herbal tea, pate.. and since chocolate contains caffeine.. I can only eat like, two bites a day.."

"Wow.. he's.."

"Strict about my eating.. he counts my calories.. to make sure I don't gain too much weight." She took a bite from her breakfast. "No syrup?"

"Uuh, Greg said.."

"Of course he did.. I should just put some in my nightstand. He's overreacting, I can actually have 200 milligrams of caffeine, but will he let me? No.."

…

She had just lowered herself into the bath. She heard her phone ring and saw 'Ed' on the display. She sighed and grabbed her phone, unlocking it and putting it on speaker.

"I'm taking a bath, this better be important Ed."

"_Spike is on his way to you."_

"Why would Spike be on his way to see me?"

"_Because something's happened at work today."_

Her heart sank. "What happened?'

"_He got shot."_

She got up and grabbed a towel. "Mike better be here fast.."

"_He will."_

…

"Let's go." Zoë said as she got into the car just as it stopped in front of the apartment.

"Zoë.."

She looked upset. "Drive."

"Okay."

It was silent for a few minutes. "Where?"

"I don't know, he was already in the ambulance." He lied.

"Dammit.. how was he doing?"

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad, Zo.."

She nodded and looked out of the window, her right hand on her belly. Spike kept glancing over at her every now and then while he drove there.

"You okay?"

"My husband may be dying while I'm 8,5 months along.. what do you think?"

Spike nodded. "He'll be okay."

"He better be."

**A/N So uuh, o-oh.. Will he be okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

_She nodded and looked out of the window, her right hand on her belly. Spike kept glancing over at her every now and then while he drove there._

_"You okay?"_

_"My husband may be dying while I'm 8,5 months along.. what do you think?"_

_Spike nodded. "He'll be okay."_

_"He better be."_

…

"How is he?" She asked Ed as she walked towards them in the waiting room.

Chris got up. "Zo, sit down."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. There's only one person allowed to do that and he's in surgery. So how the hell is he doing?"

Ed shook his head. "I don't know."

"Then find out."

"Zo, sit down." Chris tried again.

"I don't want to sit, I want to know how my freaking husband is doing! You promised you'd keep him safe!"

"Zoë." Spike walked up to them, he had to park the car. "Sit down." He took her hand when she didn't listen to him.

"You would keep him safe, make sure he wouldn't get shot." She hit his chest with her fists a couple of times. "You promised!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Bastards.." She hit his chest again and again.

"Zo.." He pulled her against him, best he could.

"You promised.." She cried, not hitting him anymore. He pulled her in as close as he could and waited patiently until the crying subsided.

He sat down and pulled her on the chair next to him. "Come." She sat down. "Chris, can you ask the nurse for an update?"

"She blew me off last time.."

Ed turned to him. "Tell her his very pregnant wife is here, and she has to stay seated."

She looked up at Ed. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Zo.." Sam said, his voice strained. "I.. I was too late.. and.. he was already shot.."

"What happened, Sam?"

"We thought we had one subject, so we called in his girlfriend. Sarge was talking to her, I figured out she was with him and was packing heat. By the time I had run back to the truck.. I walked in just as she fired the shot and I shot her.. I wasn't there in time, I'm sorry."

She looked at Spike. "Where were you?"

"Zo," Ed started. "it's not Spike's fault.."

"I know," She wiped away a tear. "I just want to know."

"I was with Chris."

Chris came back with a nurse. "Mrs Parker?" Zoë nodded. "I have called the OR for an update, one of them will come as soon as possible."

"Can't you tell me anything?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Zoë nodded. "Thanks." The nurse smiled at her and left. "All we can do is wait."

They all nodded.

"Can someone call Jules for me? And Donna?"

Sam grabbed his phone. "I'll call Jules."

Ed nodded, grabbing his phone. "I'll call Donna."

Chris smiled at her. "I'll go get you something to drink."

She nodded as a thanks. She turned to Spike. "What if he dies?"

"He won't, he'll fight."

"What if he dies anyway? Sounds like it was pretty bad."

"He won't, Zo."

Zoë sighed. "But what if he does?" Spike opened his mouth. "Don't you dare say that he won't."

"I don't know." He said honestly. "You'll cry, grieve.. move on eventually, because you'll have two kids, and Dean, and Elise and Julie.. They'll all need you."

Zoë nodded. "I don't think I can do that, move on."

He smiled. "You won't have to."

Ed and Sam walked back to them. "They'll be here soon."

"Sam, was he still conscious when you saw him?"

"No."

"Where was he shot?"

Sam glanced at Ed, he had told Sam not to tell her.

"Zoe?"

She looked up to see Owen walk towards her. Sam let out a breath, relieved he didn't have to answer.

"Look at you, all big and pregnant." He smiled but it faltered when he saw she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favour."

"Anything."

"I need you to find out how Greg is doing, I asked the nurse.. said she called up to the OR.."

"He's in surgery?"

She nodded. "Got shot."

"Sure, I'll find out."

"Owen?" He stopped and turned back. "Don't sugar-coat it."

"I won't." With that he walked off.

…

Zoë looked up when Spike told her Owen was back, another doctor was standing next to him. She remembered him, he was her neurosurgeon. "It can't be very good, last time I saw you I'd come out of a coma."

Owen smiled at her. "You remember Dr Shepherd?" She nodded. "He was one of Greg's surgeons."

"Mrs Parker, the bullet to his head.."

…

**A/N Oeeeh… a bullet to his head?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N No, this chapter will not make you feel any better.**

"What?!" She looked at Sam. "You son of a bitch, you couldn't have mentioned that?!" Spike took Zoë's hand again, trying to calm her down. "All of you, telling me he'll be okay and he has a freaking bullet in his brain?!"

"Zo, let's just listen to the doc."

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. Pushing all the anger and rage down.

"He's in his room. The bullet, was in a dangerous zone. There was a lot of bleeding and damage. I've repaired everything but we won't know anything about how he is until he wakes up."

"But he will wake up?"

"I don't know."

"How is it looking?" She wiped away some tears. "In your experience."

He looked at Owen, who nodded. "Not good. I can bring you to him, if you want?"

"Yeah, please." They all got up.

"I'm sorry, just immediate family. For now." They nodded and sat back down.

She followed the doctors to Greg's room. She stood in the doorway for a second. He was pale and hooked up to several machines. She'd been in a hospital enough times to know what they all were. Heart monitor and one that measured his brainwaves. She didn't know much about the last one, but she knew that it was a good sign the lines weren't flat.

She sat down in the chair to think after the doctors left her alone. She took Greg's hand and sighed. Doctor Shepherd told her that the track the bullet made in his head hadn't severed anything big, which was a miracle. But he couldn't say if he was going to wake up. They would know more in a couple of days. She wanted nothing more than to sit there forever, or go to bed and stay there for the rest of her life. But there was hope, as long as his heart was beating there was hope.

Zoë walked out of his room towards her friends after about half an hour. They all got up and walked towards her. She walked straight past team 1 to Donna and Jules. "I want to stay here.. I had dropped Brandon off with Sophie so I could have a quiet day. Can you make sure that she's okay with him spending the night or preferably a couple of nights?" She handed Donna a key. "If she needs anything, she can go get it at my place."

Donna nodded. "I'll make sure."

Ed walked up behind her. "I can do that, Zo."

"No." She said angrily. "I don't want to have anything to do with you." She turned around. "Any of you." She looked them all over. "You all knew, right? He had a bullet in _his_ _brain_?" They all looked down at the ground.

"Zoë.." Spike started, wanting to explain.

She looked at him, fire in her eyes. "_Especially_ not you." He opened his mouth. "No, you're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to tell me the truth, even if it's not what I want to hear. You betrayed my trust, Officer Scarlatti." With that she walked back to Greg's room.

They watched her leave. Ed was the first to speak. "Officer Scarlatti, wow Spike.."

"Yeah, she's royally pissed off." He sat down. "I'll try again in a couple of hours."

"You should all go home." Donna said.

Ed shook his head. "Not until she does, or he wakes up and tells us he's fine."

"What if he never wakes up?" Chris asked, earning himself 7 glares directed at him. "He was shot in his head, doctor says it doesn't look good. I'm just being realistic."

"If he doesn't wake up.." Ed shook his head. "I don't think she will survive that."

"Well, if he isn't going to wake up.." Spike sighed. "I'm going to be a good friend, do whatever she wants me to and don't quit on her. No matter how many times she tries to push me away."

They all nodded. Jules looked up. "As soon as she goes home, we have to make a schedule. We all need to visit her, 3 times a day."

Sam shook his head. "3 times a day? Then she'll definitely push us away."

"Maybe 2 is better." Wordy said. "What about Dean though?"

"If I know Zoë.." Donna started. "She'll either shut down completely, or act tough and make sure everyone else is taken care of. If it's the second, we don't have to worry about Dean. If it's the first.. let's just wait a day or two. She won't go home today anyway."

…

Hours passed and Greg didn't wake up. She looked at the time on her phone, Dean should be home by now. She called Jules, she knew she was waiting just outside the door but she didn't want to leave his side or face team one.

"_Hey, Zo."_

"Hey, I'm about to call Dean.. he should be home, can you go over there while I call him? Make sure he's okay?"

"_Yeah, of course."_

"Thanks, and if he wants to come here. Can you drive him?"

"_I will, Zo. Call me if something changes?"_

"Yeah, I will."

She hung up before dialling their home-phone.

"_Dean Parker"_

"Dean, it's Zoë."

"_Hey, I thought dad had you on bedrest?" Zoë took a breath. "He'll kill you if he finds out you're shopping with Jules or something."_

"I'm not. Jules is on her way to you."

"_Why?"_

"Something happened today.."

"_With you?"_

"No, your dad.. He got shot, he just came out of surgery."

"_Shot? Is it serious? Can I talk to him?"_

"Yes, shot. It's serious, he's not awake."

"_But, he's going to be okay?"_

"I don't know.."

_It was silent for a few seconds. "Where was he shot?"_

"His head."

"_That's bad, right?"_

"Yeah, that's bad."

"_Jules is coming to pick me up?"_

"If you want to, yes. If you don't, she's just making sure everything's okay."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon. I'm coming over there."_

"Wait for Jules."

"_I will."_

"Bye."

She waited until the phone was disconnected. She looked up when she heard knocking. Spike was standing there.

"Go away."

He stood his ground. "We were doing what we thought was best for you.."

"You should've told me the truth."

"The guys.."

She shook her head. "Don't know everything. It's not best to keep this from me, you should've told me. Even if Ed didn't think you should. You kept telling he would be okay, you knew he probably wouldn't be."

"I'm sorry, Zo."

"I really don't feel like talking anymore right now, please go."

He nodded. "Call me if something's wrong?" She didn't answer so he nodded defeated and left.

He walked back to the rest of the team. "And?" Ed asked hopeful. "You were gone for more than 10 seconds.."

"Not really talking, just telling me why she's pissed at me."

"Think any of us would have more luck?"

Spike snorted. "No."

…

Dean walked in with Jules. Jules walked with him to Greg's room. She knocked on the door, alerting Zoë of their presence. Dean walked towards Zoë.

"What happened?"

"He got shot, something about the subject's girlfriend shooting him." She looked up at him. "Here, sit." She got up and gestured towards her chair. "I need to use the bathroom." She walked towards Jules. "Thanks, can you stay here for a sec?"

Jules nodded and smiled at her. "Sure, be careful."

"Thanks."

…

Spike walked towards the nurses station and smiled at her. "Hey, so my friend isn't leaving. Do you think maybe you could set up a bed for her?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

He then walked back to his friends. "She's not going to leave tonight, the nurse is setting up a bed for her. Let's all go home."

Everyone nodded and got up. Wordy, Jules and Donna had already left but the rest stayed behind to make sure everything was going okay.

"I'm just going to stop by before leaving. See you tomorrow guys." Ed smiled at everyone and walked towards the room. "So, the nurse is going to set up a bed for you." He wanted to step into the room.

"Don't." She snapped, not looking at him. "Don't cross that threshold."

"Zoë.."

Zoë reached into the nightstand and grabbed her gun, quickly loaded it and pointed it at Ed. "Don't."

"You're not going to shoot me."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you.."

He shook his head and took a step back. "Fine, just put the gun away Zo."

She unloaded the gun and put it back in the nightstand. "Go away. I don't want you here."

"I just came to check on you and Greg."

"He's still.. asleep and I'm just fine without you."

"No, you're not."

"Go away, Ed. Go home."

He sighed and zipped up his coat. "Fine, I'll give Brandon a hug from you."

"Sounds good."

He left when she didn't say anything else.

…


	12. Chapter 12

"Zoë come on, let me drive you home." Spike said, standing in the doorway to Greg's hospital room.

"No. I want to stay here."

"You've been here for four days, he hasn't woken up yet.."

"He will, he won't miss his second son being born.."

"Zoë.."

She shook her head. "I want to be here, no talking me out of it."

"Zoë.."

She looked up at him. "No." She said sternly.

"Okay, at least let me help you into bed." Spike said pointing to the empty bed next to Greg's.

"Okay." He smiled and helped her into bed. "Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome. Try to get some sleep, you're still growing a person."

Apparently she wasn't mad at him anymore for not telling her he got shot in his head. He was wondering why but he was afraid to ask, thinking she might get mad again. She had started talking to everyone but Ed again. She still wasn't real friendly, but at least they were allowed into the room.

He stopped at the door, turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

…

"Good morning." The nurse smiled as she walked in.

Zoë turned her head to look at her. "Morning. He still hasn't woken up?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs Parker."

She heard knocking and looked up to see Owen walking in. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm not actually a patient.."

"I know. How are you?"

"Okay..ish.."

He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. "Got you breakfast."

"Thanks." She accepted the sandwich. "I don't feel like eating, but am crazy hungry."

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes until he broke the silence."How long are you going to stay here?"

"Not you too.."

"Zo, you're nine months pregnant.."

"And I want to have my baby at the hospital.."

He shook his head. "Don't you think it's best if you go home? You've been here for almost a week."

"No." She took the last bite from the sandwich. "Thank you for breakfast."

He got up. "You're welcome."

It was another hour or so before someone else knocked. "Ed.."

"Zoë, are you going to let me in the room today?"

"I don't know."

He sighed. "I apologized a million times."

"You lied, made everyone else lie to me."

"For your own good." He walked in and took her not pulling a gun on him as a good sign. "If I'd told you, you would've gotten into your car. He was already unconscious, it didn't matter."

"You didn't think I'd be mad at you?"

"I knew you'd be mad at me." He shrugged. "I just knew I'd be madder at myself if you'd lost your baby." He sat down on the chair. "No change?"

"No.. there's brain activity, he's minimally conscious." She sighed. "He's just not waking up."

"I hope he will, Zo."

She wiped away a tear. "Me too. I can't do this without him. He holds my whole world together, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I can't, go into labour without him being there. I just can't.. This isn't how it's supposed to go."

"I know, you and him had enough shit happen in your lives.."

"He used to say, good things happen to good people." She shrugged. "But it doesn't work that way, apparently. I've always been nice to other people.. and what happens? My parents get murdered, I get raped, neglected, kidnapped, abused, most of my team dies in Iraq. I go home, the only one left kills himself. I come here, things take a turn for the better. I meet Greg, some great friends.." She smiled at Ed. "Then, I get kidnapped again, get hit with my own belt.. get shot, almost die.. again.. our plane get's hijacked, dean gets kidnapped, trade my life for his.. get abused, again.. Get sent to Iraq, almost die _again_. Get home, take hostages.."

"Zo.." Ed interrupted her.

"Check myself into a mental ward, Greg cheats.. Then my whole team dies, _again_. Brandon get's kidnapped.. Some psycho takes pictures of you and me and sends them to Greg." She sighed. "Me and Greg, our job is to protect other people. That's doing something good. And now, _this_.."

"Things will get better."

Zoë huffed. "Yeah well they can't get much worse, can they?"

"You know, when you list things up like that.. it's a wonder you're still alive."

"Yeah.." Zoë's face scrunched up and she took a deep breath.

Ed got up, concerned. "What is it?'

"Contractions.." She took another breath. "Been having them since halfway through the night."

"Zoë.."

Another one hit and she took a deep breath. "I think this baby is ready to come out.. whether Greg's awake or not.." She took deliberate breaths. "Mind calling a nurse, and then Mike?'

"Of course."

He quickly ran out the room. He was away for about a minute before he walked back in, a nurse following him.

"Mrs Parker, you're having contractions?"

"Since this morning, they are worse.. and more frequent now.."

"I'm paging doctor Montgomery for you."

…

Spike sat next to Zoë. "It's going to be okay, I'm right here."

"Are you sure you don't mind being here?"

"I'm sure. Until you have to start pushing, then I'm out of here."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mike. This means a lot to me."

"I know." He took her hand. "Everything's going to be okay. We're all going to be here for you. Who needs one husband, if you've got two SRU teams?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Okay, it's time Zoë." Dr Montgomery said. "You're going to have to start pushing."

"That's my cue." Spike said getting up. "I know you can do this, Zo. We're all right outside."

…

"Zoë, do you want to hold your baby girl?" Dr Montgomery asked her.

Zoë looked up, surprised. "Girl?"

"Yes, I guess I was wrong. I'm just human." She smiled at Zoë. "Do you want to hold her?" Zoë nodded and was handed her little girl. "Can you call Mike back in?"

"Sure." She smiled before leaving the room.

"Hey little girl." Zoë smiled at the baby in her arms. "You can't meet your daddy right now, but you will soon. Instead I'm going to introduce you to my best friend. He's been taking care of me for the past week because your daddy couldn't. His name is Mike, and I hope that someday you will meet a boy like him."

…

She smiled at Mike when he walked in.

"How are you?"

"Tired." She smiled at him. "Sad, happy.. confused. Mostly tired, can you take her from me?"

Spike stepped closer immediately. "Of course. Does she have a name yet?"

Zoë shook her head. "We hadn't talked about girl names.. I need to think about it for a little while." She sighed. "Can you show her around? I know everyone is waiting outside."

"Sure Zo, anything else?"

"Just give her back to the nurse when everyone's seen her. I'm tired and want to sleep."

He nodded and gently squeezed her hand. "Of course. I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Mike smiled and walked outside. "Hey beautiful girl. Your mommy is a rockstar, don't tell her I said so. She'll only deny it anyway. She is though, you're very lucky to have her as your mommy." He smiled when he approached half of team one and half of team two.

Jules got up first and walked towards Spike. "A girl?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, the doctor was wrong or something."

Steve walked towards Spike. "Does she have a name?"

Spike shook his head. "They hadn't talked about girl names."

"Is she gonna take her home tomorrow?"

Ed snorted. "I doubt it. I don't think she's planning on leaving this hospital. Brandon's still with us. He and Sophie are coming to visit tomorrow afternoon."

"Does she know that?"

"No."  
…


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy?" Brandon asked as he walked inside the hospital room.

Zoë smiled at him. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" She lifted him on her lap.

"Missed you.. Uncle Ed said daddy's sleeping."

She glanced up at Sophie."Yeah, he is sweetie."

"How long?"

"I don't know.. I hope not too long."

"Me too, because daddy said we'd go to the zoo for my birthday."

Zoë smiled. "Wow, he did?" Brandon nodded happily. "Well, your birthday is not for another month, that's a long time. Have you been good to Mrs Lane?"

"Of course."

Zoë glanced up at Sophie. Sophie smiled at her. "He's been an angel, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Hey sweetie, do you want to see your baby sister?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, she's sleeping upstairs. Let's go visit her." She put Brandon back down and got up. "You coming Soph?" Zoë asked as she took Brandon's hand.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

They took the elevator upstairs. They'd wanted to keep the baby in the hospital, she was born a little early and they just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"You wait here, I'll go get her." Zoë said, pointing to some chairs. "Okay?"

Brandon nodded and walked towards a chair before climbing in. Zoë smiled at the nurse as she walked in and lifted the baby girl from her bed. She then walked back towards Brandon and Sophie.

Zoë sat down next to Brandon and he sat on the chair on his knees so he could get a good look. "What's her name mommy?"

"She doesn't have one yet, but I'm thinking Allison. Do you like that?"

Brandon thought for a second, making Zoë smile. "Yes, Ally my baby sister."

"Allison it is." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Allison Hope Parker." Her phone buzzed, she looked at the text message. "Sweetie, I have to go. I have to talk to daddy's doctor." She looked up at Sophie. "Can you keep him for another couple of days.. I know I'm asking a lot from you.."

"It's fine Zoë, we got him. Don't worry."

"I have to go put Allison back and then meet with a doctor from Germany."

Sophie nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She kissed Brandon. "Be nice, and I will see you again very soon."

"Bye mommy." Brandon said as Sophie took his hand and they walked back towards the exit.

…

She sighed as she waited outside while a doctor examined Greg. Doctor Shepherd was standing next to her. "How many more second opinions do you want?" He smiled gently.

"This is the last.. if he agrees with you.."

"Just like the five others.."

She looked up at him. "I just want to be sure, I know you're very good.."

"I understand, where is this one from?"

"Germany."

He nodded. "You've spent a lot of money flying doctors here, for just a couple of hours."

"I know, but if there's some miracle and he sees something you and the others didn't.. he's the last, I promise. If this one tells me that he's minimally conscious and there's nothing he can do.. you can tell me what I have to do next."

"Okay."

It was another couple of minutes before the door opened. The doctor walked out into the hallway.

"Mrs Parker," He started in a heavy German accent. "I have looked at his file and examined him. I'm afraid I don't have any good news for you."

Zoë nodded. "You agree with doctor Shepherd? We just have to wait, it can take days, years or possibly never?"

"I'm afraid so, I wish I could tell you something else. That I had some kind of pill that could wake him up."

"Me too." She extended her hand and he shook it. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, thank you for donating for the money for a new children's hospital wing."

"It's a good cause, I was happy to. Do you need me to call you a cab? The jet is waiting for you."

"I'm good, I'll just grab one." He smiled at her gently. "I hope he wakes up soon." He shook doctor Shepherds hand and walked out of the hospital.

"So that's how you got all of them here on such short notice."

Zoë nodded. "Money is a powerful thing, especially if you're willing to give it all away on the off-chance you get a different result." She looked at Greg through the window. "So, my options?"

"There's nothing more we can do for him here, so I'm afraid I'll have to discharge him. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"I don't think it's an option you want to hear, but if you and your husband ever talked about what happens if he ended up like this.."

"If you're suggesting I kill my husband, then you're right. I don't want to hear it. So, you'll discharge him and he'll go where?"

"There are facilities that take care of comatose patients, you've got multiple levels of service."

"I want the best, I think you know that. I don't care if I have to move to a studio apartment." She said, knowing she wouldn't have to. "I spent almost 200 million dollars in the last three days, I can spend some more."

He grabbed two brochures from his coat pocket. "I thought you'd say that." He handed them to her. "I got these for you, they're the best in the country. One is based in Toronto, the other one is in Vancouver."

"That's.. 2.500 miles from here." She looked up at him. "Which one is better?"

"They're equally good."

She looked at the brochures in her hand. "Thank you, can I think about it for a couple of days?"

"Of course, just let me know when you're ready."

…

"Zo, let me drive you home."

She looked up. "Spike.."

"You haven't been home in two weeks.. at all.. not even for 5 minutes."

"What if he wakes up, and I'm not here?"

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "They don't know when, or even if he's going to wake up Zoë.."

"But.."

"You've had the best neurosurgeons flown over from all over the world.. they all said the same thing. They don't know why he's not waking up and if he ever will. He's in great hands here, they are specialized in this kind of thing. He's in even better hands than he was in the hospital."

She nodded and kissed Greg on his forehead. "I'll come see you every day, I love you Greg."

…

"Zoë?" Dean asked while he knocked on her bedroom door. He stepped in when she didn't react. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"I can see that.. "

"Everything has been collecting dust for the past two weeks. I just put everything in the washer."

Dean nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just left dad's side this morning for the first time in two weeks.."

Zoë stopped for a second and turned to face him. "Yeah, well there's nothing I could do for him. I did everything I could, now it's up to his body. I'm sorry.."

"Zoë.."

"I've been a wreck for the last two weeks.."

"It's okay."

She shook her head. "No, you, Julie and Elise need me. Brandon needs me, Ally needs me."

"Talking about Allison," Dean smiled. "I was just about to go for a walk with Julie, want to join me?"

"Yeah, a little fresh air sounds good. "

**A/N Greg's just not waking up.. Please leave me a review :D?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So, I haven't got any finished chapters left. So sometimes it might take me a little longer to have everything up and finished for you.**

aShe opened the door and smiled at Spike. "Hey, so.. you guys worked out a schedule or something? This morning is was Steve.." She walked back into the living room. "Yesterday Donna and Chris. The day before.."

Spike smiled and shrugged. "Am I not allowed to want to spend time with my best friend?" He took off his jacket and closed the door behind him.

"Is it a coincidence your best friend's husband is in a coma?"

"Maybe not."

She walked into the kitchen. "I've been home for over a week, how long are you guys going to come check on me two times a day?"

"Until we think you're really okay and not just pretending."

She grabbed him a beer and held it out to him. "I'm not pretending, I'm okay."

"No you're not." He took the beer from her. "Thanks."

She sat down on the couch. "I am, Spike. I'm not good, but I'm okay. I'm managing."

"So you're admitting that it's tough?"

"Yes, it is. I miss Greg, Brandon misses Greg.. I just.. I've got two kids to take care of. Sophie has done enough for me right now. Then there's Dean and Elise, and they have Julie. They need me too. I need to be strong right now, for them."

Spike nodded. "Good thing you've got Jules then. Because tomorrow evening, you and I are going to see a movie."

"Take Winnie, Mike."

"Nope, I'm taking you. Winnie gets it. I'm doing something with her this weekend."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Take the boat, make it a romantic day."

"I couldn't.."

Zoë got up and got the keys to her yacht. "Yes you can. If you want to go sailing, just let me know. I'll get you a captain and someone to hoist the sails and whatever." She handed him the keys as she sat down. "Only way I'm going to the movie with you."

Spike smiled. "Okay, thanks Zo."

"So, what movie are we going to see?"

"The Internship."

"That's the google thing, right?"

He nodded. "Yep, they say it's pretty funny."

Zoë smiled and got up when she heard Allison cry through the baby monitor. "I'll be right back with her."

Spike nodded and grabbed his phone as she walked away. 'It's a go, we'll drop them off tomorrow at 7.' He texted Jules.

It wasn't long before Zoë returned with Allison. Zoë smiled at Spike. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah, can I?"

Zoë placed Allison in his arms. "Of course."

"She's beautiful Zo, she's got sarge's nose." He smiled at her but quickly told himself what an idiot he was when he saw her smile disappear and a sad look settling in her eyes instead.

"Yeah, she does. I just wish he could be here to see it."

"I shouldn't have said that.."

"It's fine, it's true." The door opened and Dean and Elise walked in with Julie and Brandon.

"Uncle Spike!" Brandon said as he ran towards him.

Spike handed Allison back to Zoë. "Hey little man, how are you doing?"

"Great! We went to the park!"

"Oh wow. And what did you do in the park?"

"I play with Julie and Dean."

Spike nodded. "That's great, so you had fun?"

"Lots! Uncle Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Brandon got a puzzled look on his face. "What did daddy do to get so tired?"

He looked at Zoë who just sighed and looked at Allison. Spike looked back at Brandon. "He uuh, he worked really _really_ hard."

"So when is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know little man."

"I hope he wakes up soon, because my birthday is coming up. He wouldn't miss that, would he?"

Spike didn't know what to say. Should he just lie to him, tell him he'll be better by then? "I don't know.."

Zoë put a smiled on her face and looked at Brandon. "You know sweetie, even if daddy still sleeps on your birthday, I bet he's dreaming about you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, and you know how I know that?" Brandon shook his head. "Because your daddy loves you very much."

Brandon smiled and nodded, apparently he was pleased with that answer. "Now, how about you go grab your new cars and come back here to show them to uncle Spike?" Brandon ran off. "He asks me that every morning. Every morning as I make him breakfast, he asks if he's woken up yet. It breaks my heart to have to say no to him every day."

"It'll be better Zo.. I promise."

She flashed him a sad smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mike." Brandon ran back in with his cars and held them up to Spike. "This is Lightning, he's my favourite."

Spike handed Allison back to Zoë. "Why is he your favourite?"

"Because he's the fastest!"

…

Zoë opened the door to Ed and Clark. "So, you got your son involved in this intervention thing?" She walked back into the living-room, expecting them to follow. "Really, I'm okay. I told Mike yesterday, I'm telling you now.."

"You're not okay, Greg's in a coma. You're not okay. And it was Clark's idea." He took his jacket off. "So, you're going to get dressed in your running clothes and I'm going to look after your kids.."

"I.." She was trying to come up with an excuse when she changed her mind. "That actually sounds damn good." She smiled at them before walking back to her bedroom.

Ed looked up at Clark, surprised. "Wow, that was easy."

Clark nodded. "It's because I'm awesome."

"Sure it is, thanks again Clark."

"Hey, she helped me when I needed it." He shrugged. "I'm just doing for her what she did for me."

Zoë walked back in carrying Allison. "So, you still need to feed her.."

"I'll be fine, I raised Clark and he turned out great." He smiled proudly at his son.

She nodded as she handed Allison to him. "Okay, so.. we'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

"It's the first time I'm working out in 5 months.. trust me, we'll be back soon."


	15. Chapter 15

"Clark, let's take a break." Zoë said standing with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Clark stopped and walked the short distance back to her. "Sure, tired already?" He joked.

"Very much.. let's walk while I try to get some air in again." They walked further. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Girlfriend?"

Clark smiled. "Nope, and seeing the way that changed Dean's life.."

"Yeah, bet that is a reason to not be in a hurry."

"It is, got me to think twice every time I see a girl."

Zoë stomach growled. "Breakfast?"

Clark smiled and nodded. "Sure, there a diner just around the corner."

They sat down and a man came to take give them menu's. They took a look at a menu and it wasn't long before a girl walked over to take their orders.

"What can I, hey, Clark." She smiled at him.

Clark looked up and smiled back. "Hi Nora. How's your weekend?"

"Good, working." She then smiled at Zoë. "You must be Mrs Lane. I'm Nora."

Zoë smiled. "No, actually. I'm Zoë Parker."

Nora blushed and looked awkwardly at Clark.

"Dean's step-mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry about Mr Parker. You must miss him."

Zoë looked down for a second before looking back up. "He didn't die, you know." She said a little meaner then she intended. She then sighed. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to sound like that.. Thank you, yes I miss him very much."

"Can I take your order?" She asked awkwardly.

…

"Ed?" Zoë called out as she walked back in.

Brandon ran towards her. "Mommy!" He held his arms up. "Up!" She lifted him and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning, did you sleep good?" She walked into the living-room and smiled at Ed.

He shook his head. "Bad dream."

"What happened?"

"Daddy didn't wake up in time for my birthday. He will wake up before my birthday?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I really hope so."

"How many nights until my birthday?"

"12."

"You and daddy always said that bad dreams don't come true."

She nodded. "I know, but I can't promise you that this time sweetie." Her heart broke with the look on his face. "Why don't you show Clark your room? I don't think he's seen it yet."

Brandon smiled and ran towards to Clark, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room.

Zoë sat down on the couch. "Allison sleeping?" Ed nodded. "God, this day sucks.."

"What happened with Clark?"

"We stopped for breakfast, and this girl.. it's nothing, I just wasn't prepared for a 'Sorry about your husband'."

"How did she know what happened to Greg?"

She shrugged. "She knows Clark and Dean.. Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah, I got the morning off."

"So you're spending it with me and not with Sophie?"

He nodded. "Sophie can handle it, you on the other hand.. you look rough."

"Thanks, women like to hear that."

Elise walked in with Julie. "We're back." She smiled at Zoë. "Did you need me to look after Brandon and Allison this morning?"

"Please, I need to go to SRU."

Ed looked up. "Why?"

"I'm going to give Holleran my letter of resignation, and I have to clean out Greg's locker."

"What?"

"I need to take care of my kids.. I promised Greg I'd also look after Dean.."

"I know, I didn't mean the resignation part. I meant the cleaning out Greg's locker part."

Zoë shrugged. "He's not coming back anytime soon, they asked me to clean out the locker."

"You're not angry about someone else taking Greg's locker?"

"I'm too tired to be angry about anything, Ed. I don't even care about why that women shot him."

He got up as Clark walked back in. "I'll see you at SRU?"

Zoë shrugged. "Probably."

…

"Hi Winnie."

She looked up and smiled at Zoe. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Can you call Holleran? I need to talk to him."

Winnie nodded and grabbed the phone. "Commander, Zoë Parker is here to see you." She was silent for a second. "I will." She put the phone down and turned to Zoë. "You can go to his office."

"Thanks Winnie." Zoë smiled before walking to the back.

…

She knocked on the men's locker-room door.

"Yeah!" Ed yelled.

Zoë walked in and stopped in front of Greg's locker with a pair of bolt cutters. She put a box on the bench. "You don't happen to know the code to his locker?"

Ed shook his head. "I already tried for you if I could get it open. Tried birthdays, your wedding day.. nothing."

"Great." She grabbed the bolt cutters and cut the lock of his locker. She turned around to find Ed watching her. "You almost done getting dressed?"

Ed closed his locker and nodded. "Want me to leave you alone?"

"Please."

Ed nodded and walked out the door. It was a short distance to where Spike was lifting weights. "Spike." He called out as he approached him. "Zoë's in the men's locker-room."

"What is she.." The it dawned on him. "She's cleaning out sarge's locker?"

Ed nodded. "She kicked me out."

"I'll go check in a couple of minutes."

…

She opened the locker and stared at the inside. Pictures lined his locker. Hers and Brandon's. There was also a drawing of Brandon's. She opened the box she had brought with her and started with the locker. The bag with his toiletry first, then an extra shirt he had hanging. She had just put everything in the box when Spike walked in.

"Hey." He smiled at her as he sat down on the bench.

Zoë smiled at him. "Hi." She then removed the pictures from his door. "Never thought I'd be doing this."

"I know, do you still want to go to the movies though?"

"Of course.. I just talked with Holleran." Spike nodded. "He told me someone else is going to be sergeant within the next two weeks. Wanted to know if I had any recommendations."

Spike's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

"He was nice about it, don't worry about me so much Mike."

"What did you say?"

She looked down. "Ed, you guys need someone to pull you through this. Ed will do that." She shrugged. "Doesn't mean he's going to listen." She closed the box and got up. "I'm also taking over for Greg, next week's the high school career day."

"Zoë, don't you think that's all a little much?"

"No, it's the last thing I'll do as a SRU member. I get to wear the uniform one more time, I'm looking forward to it." She ran her fingers over Greg's extra uniform that was still hanging in his locker, Holleran told her to just leave it.

"_Hot call, team one, gear up."_

"I'll pick you up at a quarter to seven tonight, okay?" He waited until she nodded before running off.

**A/N Have a busy weekend ahead of me. Don't know when I'll be able to write.. so be a little patient. Leave me a review to make me write faster :D**


	16. Chapter 16

"I got a call yesterday." Zoë announced to team one at the barbeque that Saturday.

Spike looked up from his pizza. "Who was it from?"

Zoë sighed. "The woman that shot Greg, apparently she survived Sam's bullet. No damage whatsoever."

"What did she want?" Ed asked.

"To talk to me, she wanted me to come visit her so she can apologize."

Jules was the first to react. "You're not going.. are you?"

"I might, I don't know.."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why, and what happened."

Ed shook his head. "We told you what happened."

"Yes, _sergeant_ Lane, you did tell me what happened.. you know, after hiding everything."

Ed sighed. "Zoë.."

"You didn't tell me he had a bullet in his head!"

"That was three months ago.."

Zoë got up. "And as long as the only thing he does is breathe, I'm not letting it go! I need to get some air." She walked off through the gate and sat down on the porch. Spike followed and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

She nodded. "Yeah, fine."

"What's wrong?"

"You all forgot, right?"

"Forgot what?"

"What day it is. Without Greg here to remind all of you, you forgot."

Spike thought deep for a second. "It's not your birthday, because I know when that is, same goes for Brandon and Allison.." Zoë nodded. "It's not sarge's birthday."

"It's our anniversary."

Spike looked a little guilty. "I'm sorry, you're right.. I forgot."

She held her wedding ring in between her thumb en index finger, looking at it."It's fine, I shouldn't have come.."

Spike grabbed her other hand and smiled at her. "No, you should've and you did. Because we're here for you."

"Even if you forgot the date."

Spike nodded. "Even if we forgot the date. What have you done today?"

"I went to see him, again."

"How is he?"

"Asleep. I don't think he'll ever wake up, Mike."

"I hope he will, Zo. I hope he will. Any plans for Monday?"

"Yeah, career day."

"Right, so I'll see you at SRU when you come to get dressed and borrow a car?"

She nodded and got up. "You will, I think I'm going home. You mind apologizing to the guys for me? I'm just not really in the mood."

"Of course, whatever you want." He stood up and smiled at her.

She hugged him tight. "Thanks, Mike."

He walked her to her car and watched her drive off before going back into the backyard.

"Where's Zoë?" Wordy asked a little concerned.

Spike grabbed a beer. "She's on her way home. Today's her anniversary..." He looked at the ground. "I organized a barbeque on my best friend's wedding day while her husband is in a coma. How big of a jackass am I.."

Ed put a hand on his shoulder. "You forgot, we all did.." He looked around the group as everyone nodded. "She'll be okay, we'll stop by on our way home." He glanced at Sophie who nodded.

…

Zoë sat down after she put Brandon to bed. She put a DVD in the player, selected the chapter titled 'Wedding Day' and pressed play.

_She could hear Spike laugh and the image shook as he did, it was focused on Ed. Ed opened the door to Greg's hotel-room and turned on the lights._

"_Buddy, time to wake up. It's your wedding-day!"_

_She could hear Greg groan. "Sleep.."_

"_No time, we got you back here in time last night. You had 7 hours of sleep." _

_Greg kicked the blankets away. "Fine.." He looked at Spike. "When you're getting married I'll organize your bachelor party.."_

_The camera shook with Spike's laughter again. "Bring it on, boss. Strippers are very welcome!"_

"_Zoë will kill me if she finds out I had strippers." He then looked at the camera. "Oh no you didn't.."_

Zoë tore her eyes away from the screen and grabbed their wedding photo album from under the table. She opened it and it was a minute or two before the first tear rolled over her cheek. She took a quivering breath and for the first time since the day he got shot she allowed herself to cry. Her kids were in bed and no one was going to stop by tonight because she'd seen them all at the barbeque. She leaned back into the couch and cried as she watched the wedding video Spike had made them. She heard knocking but didn't move.

"Zo? It's Ed.."

She didn't react, instead she continued to watch the video.

"_Are you ready to get married buddy?" Ed asked as they stood in front of the altar. "Any minute now, Spike's going to walk her down the aisle to you."_

_Greg smiled brightly. "I'm ready, I've never been so ready, Eddie."_

_The camera shifted its point of view and they saw Spike walking towards them. "It's going to take a little longer, but no worries.."_

"_She doesn't want to get married anymore?" Greg asked a little panicked. "She changed her mind, I knew it.. I knew this would.."_

"_No!" Spike said quickly as he put a hand on Greg's shoulder. "No, sarge, she didn't.. don't worry.."_

"_Then what?" Ed asked._

_Spike look a little uncomfortable. "Jules forgot to pick up her dress.. they're tracking down the woman so they can open the store."_

Ed knocked on her door again. "Zoë, if you don't let me in I will let myself in."

She took a deep breath, paused the video and got up. "Coming." She shouted, her voice wavering. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand as she walked towards the door. She looked at the back of her hand and sighed when she saw mascara on it. "Great." She opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" She then saw Clark and Sophie standing next to him.

"You look like shit."

Zoë raised her eyebrows and Sophie shoved him. "What the hell do you want, sergeant Lane? Because I'd like to go back to what I was doing."

"What's that, crying by yourself? Sounds like a lot of fun."

Her face turned angry. "Go to hell." She spit.

Ed took his car-keys out of his pocket and handed them to Clark. "Go home, I'll take a cab." They nodded and walked off. "Zoë.."

"No, leave. You promised to protect Greg, you promised me!" She punched him in his chest. "You didn't! You weren't even there! He was alone!"

"Zoë.."

"YOU LET HIM DIE ALONE!"

Ed tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away, she punched his chest again.

"THERE WAS NO ONE AROUND, HE DIED ALONE!"

**A/N I know Ed seems like a bit of a jackass at the end, but he knows she won't listen to anything else but the cold, hard, truth. He'll be nicer in the next chapter.**

**Greg's still not awake, it's been a while now..**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N My friends and I are having a 'Worst fanfic ever'-competition. If there are things that annoy you to no end in bad fics, please let me know so I can use it! **

**Now, go on and read this chapter :')**

Previously:  
_"Zoë.."_

_"YOU LET HIM DIE ALONE!"_

_Ed tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away, she punched his chest again._

_"THERE WAS NO ONE AROUND, HE DIED ALONE!"_

…

"He didn't die, he's still alive."

"It damn sure feels like he died."

Ed sighed. "Come on, let's go inside. You can clean up your face.."

"I don't want you inside."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm great."

Ed glared at her. "Right, your runny mascara says something else."

"It's my wedding anniversary and my husband is in a coma, this is as great as I'll be."

"Then I'll call Spike, he won't mind coming over here and.."

"Don't.. he and Winnie are on a date."

"I know."

Zoë sighed and stepped aside. "Fine, but just for a couple of minutes."

Ed walked in and took off his jacket. He walked into the living-room and immediately saw the photo album on the table, he looked up at the TV and sighed.

"That's probably not the best idea, you know?"

"I needed to see him happy." She pointed to the TV. "That's happy, nervous, but happy." She sat down. "He never told me he thought I'd changed my mind."

"Did he tell you about the strippers?"

Zoë smiled. "Yeah, on our honeymoon. He felt guilty for hiding it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he thought I'd be mad. He didn't expect me laughing at him for feeling guilty. We talked about our bachelor parties for like an hour."

"What was your party like?"

"It was great, I had gorgeous strippers. Lots of booze, cake, gorgeous strippers.." Zoë shrugged. "And at the end of the night they got me home on time and fed me water so I wouldn't be hung-over." She grabbed the album and continued to look through it. "I wish I could go back to this day."

"I know, everything was so easy back then."

Zoë nodded and stopped at a picture with team 2. "They were all still alive, Greg was awake.. I hadn't gone back to Iraq.. It's never gonna happen, I just miss him so much. Every day and night.. Brandon's not making it any easier." She looked at Ed. "It's his birthday next week, what the hell am I supposed to say to him? Sorry daddy's still asleep, come let's go to the damn zoo?"

"It'll be okay." He smiled at her. "Are you going to let me hug you?"

Zoë scooted closer to him and hugged him tight. "I know I'm stubborn.."

"It's fine, Zo. Just know we're all here for you, whether you're going to push us away or not."

"I know." She pulled back and wiped her face. "It's pretty late, you going to take a cab home or do you want the guest bedroom?"

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No, I'm okay. Sad, but okay."

Ed took her hand and squeezed it. "Promise me you'll call me if something's wrong?"

"I promise. Sophie waiting up for you?"

"Probably. I'm going to give Chris a call, make sure he'll stop by in the morning."

"Okay, thanks." She got up and handed him his jacket. "Thanks for staying when I pushed you away."

"You and Greg would've done the same for any of us."

…

"Hi Zoë." Winnie smiled Monday morning.

"Hey there, I'm just going to go get changed for career day. Did you have a box of stuff for me?"

Winnie reached down and put it on the desk. "I do, it's a great box." She put a pair of car keys on top. "And I've got these."

"Thanks. I'll be right back to pick these up." She walked into the women's locker-room and smiled at Jules. "Hey there, do you enjoy being back at work?"

"Yeah, love it. Wasn't easy leaving Sadie at day-care though."

"I know what you mean." Zoë opened her locker and started putting her uniform on. "It gets easier though, trust me."

"What school are you going to?"

"Humberside."

Jules looked up. "Isn't that Clark's school, I thought Ed was going there?"

"Yeah, it was Greg's originally then.. Ed took over. Now I switched my name with Ed's. Clark's request, apparently ever since he failed GCSE's Ed's been riding him." She closed her locker. "Anyway, I'll be taking a radio. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. It's my final day as SRU after all."

"We won't."

"Hesitate, or call me?"

Jules shrugged. "You'll see."

…

She loaded the back of the car with everything she might need in case of a hot call and the box Winnie had given her. She took the driver's seat when Spike walked up in her rear-view mirror. He opened the passenger-side door and buckled up.

"Excuse you?"

"Didn't Holleran and Winnie tell you? I get to be Santa's little helper today."

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Really, you're coming with me?"

"Yep." He smiled broadly. "So let's go, I've been looking forward to it."

She started the car. "Great.."

**A/N Next up is Zoë last day in SRU, I'm sure it'll be an uneventful one. That's something I would do, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

"How was your weekend with Winnie?" She started the car and pulled out of the SRU parking.

"It was good." He smiled at her, he wasn't going to tell her he broke up with Winnie. Not after the weekend she had. "Heard you had a bad weekend."

"Yeah.. it was okay though."

"Ed said that you watched the wedding video, photo album, cried.."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Shit happens. Brandon's birthday is next week, do you mind coming to the zoo with us?"

"Of course not." Spike smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

Zoë smiled, a little relieved. "So, do you even know what our schedule looks like today?" He shook his head. "Well, in the morning we have to hold 4 presentations for all the senior classes. After that we have to stand in the cafeteria all day."

"Great, I love cafeteria food."

"What kind of food do they have anyway?"

"High school food."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you forgot that I didn't go to high school here."

"Right, well.. it's just food.. in a high school.."

"Thanks, that helps a lot." She parked the car and opened the trunk. "Well elf, you can carry the box."

Spike's brow furrowed. "Elf?"

"You were Santa's little helper, were you not?"

He reached into the back and grabbed the box. "Lead the way, Mrs Claus."

"I'll have you know that Mrs Claus straps a gun to her leg."

Spike smirked. "Copy that." He followed her inside.

"It's been a long time.."

"Last time there was a shooting here."

Zoë nodded. "Let's hope I get to keep my gun holstered this time." She knocked before walking into the administration's office. "Good morning, we're here for career day?"

The woman behind the desk smiled up at them. "Good morning officers. Let me just call the principal, she'll explain everything."

"Great." Zoë smiled at her as she grabbed the phone. "Were you ever called to the principal's office, Mike?"

"Yep."

"What did you do?"

"Hack our intranet. I got hold of all the exams."

Zoë smiled. "Sounds like something you would do. Guess your parents freaked?"

"Yep."

The principal walked up to them, Zoë recognized her from the call they had when she first joined SRU.

"Officers. Madelyne Hightower." She smiled. "It's nice to see you again. At least the circumstances are better this time." She shook their hands. "I was under the impression Sergeant Parker was going to be here today?"

Zoë nodded. "He couldn't make it."

"Okay, well thank you very much for coming in his place. Let me lead you the way to your classroom."

They stepped away from the door so Madelyne could lead the way.

"So," Spike started. "As I understand we have to talk four times to the senior classes and then stand in the cafeteria for the rest of the day?"

"That's right. Please try to answer as many of their questions as you can."

Spike nodded. "Of course, that's why we're here."

They stopped in front of a classroom. "This is your first stop, the students should be here in about 5 minutes." She opened the door. "So, go ahead and get settled." Madelyne closed the door behind her as she left.

Spike put down the box on the desk. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

"Isn't that _your_ job?"

He glared at her. "I was kinda busy this weekend.."

"Right, of course. Sex-life is more important than work, got it. Well, you can explain what we do with the slideshow and I will answer the questions."

"Sounds like a plan."

It wasn't long until the bell rang and a teacher walked in. "Good morning officers, I'm Mandy Reynolds."

They both shook her hand. "Good morning." Spike smiled.

"Are you ready for them?"

"Sure."

It wasn't long until they were all seated.

"Good morning." Spike said enthusiastically. "I'm officer Scarlatti and my colleague" He gestured towards Zoë. "Is officer Parker. We're here to explain to you what our job with the SRU is. I will show you a slide show, and if you have any questions please save them for after the presentation and you can ask my colleague." He smiled again but got absolutely no response. "Great, let's get started. Does anyone know what SRU stands for?"

"Seriously Restricting and Uptight." A boy in the back whispered to his friend.

"Well," Spike smiled at the boy. "It was a little earlier then I had planned, but okay. This brings us to my third slide. When we're in an unknown situation, we try to get some ears in. So we can hear everything that is being said, even in the back of the class." He pointed to his headset. "So no, Seriously Restricting and Uptight wasn't what I was looking for. What is was looking for was Strategic Response Unit." The class chuckled at expense of the boy.

…

"So.." Spike said as he put everything back in the box after the four classes. "I now remember why I hate high school."

"The kids?"

He closed the box and lifted it. "Yeah.. So, let's go to the cafeteria. Set up and get something to eat because I'm hungry."

"Me too." Zoë opened the door for Spike. "It's down the hall on your right."

Spike walked in and grabbed the empty table labelled 'SRU'. He put the box down and unpacked it. "So, how long do we have to be here?"

"Two hours."

Spike sighed and Zoë grabbed her wallet. "Let me buy you lunch, what will it be?"

"I can buy my own lunch."

"Well, It's my present to you. Because you volunteered to come here with me. What will it be?"

"I was assigned."

Zoë shook her head. "I think we both know you're just here because I had a crappy weekend and you were afraid for the questions I was going to get."

"Burger and fries if they have it?"

"Okay, I'll be right back. There are the first kids, enjoy. Oh, and keep your radio on, I want to laugh." She walked to the counter to get in line for lunch. She was just paying when she heard commotion in the back of the cafeteria. She accepted the change and walked with the tray back to Spike. She put the tray down just as her eyes fell onto two people making their way to her and Spike. She looked again, one was Clark, the other she didn't recognize. "Is that.."

"Gun." Spike called out as he un-holstered his gun. "Call it in." He turned to Zoë when she didn't reply. "Clark has a gun to his head, Zo.. Call it in." Zoë snapped to attention and nodded.

The other boy pushed Clark towards Spike and Zoë. "Do it, show me. Talk me down."

**A/N It's my 21****st**** birthday today! So be nice and give me a present by reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously:_

"_Gun." Spike called out as he un-holstered his gun. "Call it in." He turned to Zoë when she didn't reply. "Clark has a gun to his head, Zo.. Call it in." Zoë snapped to attention and nodded._

_The other boy pushed Clark towards Spike and Zoë. "Do it, show me. Talk me down."_

…

"Kira?" Zoë said into het radio.

"_Yeah Zoë?"_

"Hot call Humberside Collegiate Institute. Gun in play, hostage. Cafeteria."

"_Copy, calling in all of team one. ID on the subject?"_

"Call in a different team. Hostage Clark Lane. Subject ID unknown."

"_Copy, team five is on shift."_

Spike had his gun pointed at the boy. "Can you tell me your name? Mine is Mike."

"Perfect. Spike is starting negotiation," She pointed her phone towards the boy and snapped a picture. "picture of the subject is coming your way. Can you try to ID him for me?"

"_Sure thing."_

Zoë pointed her gun towards the subject. "Got the solution, I've got your back Spike."

Spike holstered his gun. "How about I just put this away? Want to tell me why we're here?"

The boy looked angry. "You tell me, you're the SRU."

"_Zoë?" Donna asked over the radio._

"Yeah."

"_What's going on that team one isn't getting called out."_

"Hostage is Clark Lane."

"_Okay, got it. Subject's profile?"_

"No idea, he's upset, angry, erratic. He's got a good grip on the gun, his knuckles are turning white. His opening was 'Do it, show me. Talk me down.' When Spike asked him why we're here he responded with a 'You tell me, you're the SRU.' I think he was in one of our senior classes today.'"

"_Winnie, ID yet?"_

"_Not yet.. sorry, I needed the reset one of the servers."_

"Sarge, you almost here? I can't evacuate _and_ have Spike's back."

"_Walking through the front door."_

"_Got an ID, Peyton Knox. Both of his parents were recently sent to jail."_

"Winnie, did you say Knox?"

"_Yeah, does that sound familiar? Mothers name is Maria Prescott."_

"Fathers name is James Knox?"

_Winnie replied a little surprised. "Yeah.. do you know them?"_

"Not really. They were a SRU case, team one's."

"_Got it, started with James Knox holding a hostage. We called in his girlfriend, Maria. Ended with.. o my god."_

Zoë looked at Spike, he was still trying to talk Peyton down. "Is that your professional reaction?"

"_Sorry, ended with Sergeant Parker getting shot."_

"Peyton," Spike started again. "I know it must be rough without both of your parents.."

"Rough?!" He snorted. "You have no idea what it's like!"

"No, I don't. My colleague does, she's standing behind you. She knows what it's like."

He turned around, dragging Clark with him. "Oh yeah?" He said unbelievingly. "I doubt that."

"_Zoë, if you can't handle this.." Donna started._

"I'm fine." Zoë whispered before speaking up. "You know what, I don't. I really don't know what it's like to have two parents in jail. I _do_ know what it's like to have your parents ripped from your life when you're just 13. I _do_ know what it's like to have to live with a drunk, neglecting uncle. I _do_ know what it's like to see friends die, and you can't do anything to help them.. and I _do_ know what it's like to have your husband ripped from your life. I _know_ how it feels to have to tell your 4 and a half year old son that daddy isn't awake just yet." She took a breath, she didn't mean to say any of the things past 'neglecting uncle'. "But you know what? Even though right now it feels like the whole world is against you, even though right now you hate your life. It'll get better, your parents will be released from jail eventually. They will come back to you because they love you. Things will get better, your parents aren't dead. You just have to get through high school, and you're almost done with that. Come college, no one will know your parents are in jail. Not unless you tell them."

She looked at the gun and noticed how his knuckles weren't white anymore.

"That is, if you put down the gun."

"I'll still go to jail.."

"You're a minor, things won't be too bad. If you put the gun down, I will put in a good word for you, make sure you won't be trialed as an adult. You didn't hurt anybody."

"You would do that?"

Zoë nodded. "Yes, what your parents did shouldn't affect you like this. Just hand the gun to officer behind you, put your hands on your head and let Clark go."

Peyton let Clark go and handed Spike the gun before putting his hands on his head.

Zoë grabbed Clark as soon as Peyton let him go and walked him a few meters away. "Are you okay?" She made eye-contact with him.

"Yeah.." He was a little white.

Zoë pushed him down on a chair. "Sit down for a second." Donna handed him a bottle of water. "Winnie, Ed know what was going on?"

"_Yeah, he's standing next to.."_

_Ed interrupted her. "Thank you Zo, thank you so much."_

"Just doing my job, Eddie." She turned her attention back to Clark. "Feeling better?"

"A little.. that was the scariest thing in my life. But having you there made it a little less scary."

The principal walked towards them. "Clark, are you okay?" Clark just nodded. She turned towards Zoë. "Thank you so much, I'm so happy you were here."

Zoë just nodded. "Is it okay if I take him home?"

"Of course, I can call his parents.."

"Don't worry about it. They're friends of mine, his dad already knows he's safe."

She nodded. "Okay, I will just finish things up with your colleagues?"

"Yes, that should be fine." She offered Clark a hand to pull him up. "Come on kid, I'll bring you home."

"Actually, can we go to SRU?"

"Want to see your dad?" Clark nodded. "Okay, sure. Let's just walk to see Spike, I was his ride."

Spike turned around when he heard them approaching. "You okay, Clark?"

Clark nodded again.

"Mike, we're going to SRU. Clark wants to see Ed, you need a ride?"

"Please. I was just packing the box of stuff." He put the last binder in and put the lid on the box. "Let's go."

They walked past team five. "Donna, see you at the station?"

"Yeah."

…

Ed was waiting for them by Winnie's desk. He turned around when he heard the elevator. He walked towards Clark and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Clark pulled back and smiled as Ed put his hand on the back of Clark's neck.

"I don't know what I would've done."

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"You want something to drink buddy?"

"No, I'm good."

**A/N You're going to get the next couple of chapters pretty fast. Because I really want to post a certain chapter. But I have to do a couple of others first!**

…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N A bit smaller chapter, but you're getting it quick. But the ending is.. yeah.. you might just hate me for it.**

"What do you think of this?" Zoë asked as she handed Spike her laptop.

He took a look at it. "It's a house." He said surprised, why did she need his opinion on a house?

"Yes, it is. It has a nice big backyard, so the kids can play.."

"You're moving?"

"Maybe."

His brow furrowed. "But.. what if sarge wakes up?"

"He's been in there for over half a year, Mike. I don't think he will. Don't get me wrong, I hope he will. I hope with all my heart, every day. But realistically.."

"It looks nice." Spike answered, focusing back on the laptop. He could already see her mood changing and he liked that she was finally cheerful again. "Spacious."

"Yeah, plenty of rooms for people to stay over. Hey, you and Winnie can come and stay with us some time."

Spike looked up. "I uuh, we broke up."

Her head whipped around. "You did?!"

"Yeah, last month."

"Why? What happened?"

Spike shrugged. "I uuh, I didn't feel it anymore."

"Is there someone you _are_ feeling it for?"

Spike shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know.. It just didn't seem fair to stay with Winnie while I try and figure it out." He looked back at her. "So, you really like this place?

"Yeah, there are too many memories here. For me and Brandon both. I'm not going to sell it though, I can't.. but I'm going to leave his clothes and stuff here. I can't throw them away or box them up, but I can't look at them every day either." She grabbed her cell. "Can you come with me to look at it?"

He smiled. "Sure. I've got the next couple of weekends off."

"Great, I'm going to give the realtor a call." She unlocked her phone and looked at the time. "Shit, I have to meet with Brandon's teacher." She jumped up and grabbed her jacket. "Do you mind looking after Ally?"

"Sure, sure."

She hugged him quickly. "Thank you!"

…

"Mrs Parker. I'm Sylvie, Brandon's teacher."

Zoë shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I've asked for this meeting because I've seen a change in Brandon over the last year. I was wondering if you noticed anything about him."

Zoë nodded. "He's a little less cheerful sometimes."

"Yes, now there can be multiple reasons.."

"I know why.."

"Oh." Sylvie said surprised. "Do you mind.."

"His dad was shot in his head, half a year ago. He hasn't woken up since." Zoë looked at Brandon who was playing a few metres away. "I honestly thought you knew.. I've told someone here, I don't remember his name.."

"I'm sorry, no one told me. That would certainly explain a lot."

Zoë nodded. "I think he's okay though, I've got great friends who he loves.."

"I must say this reassures me."

Zoë smiled kindly. "I'm glad you're so concerned, but there is no reason to. I think."

…

"Thank you,"

Zoë said as she and Spike were sitting on her new couch, in her new house. It took a while before she could move into the house. She had it remodelled first, everything was now brand new. The garden was child-friendly. The pool she had bought had a fence so the kids couldn't come there without an adult.

The house wasn't in the centre of Toronto, it was a little further from SRU but it had a huge garden and access to Lake Ontario. Dean and Julie had moved with them. They didn't mind the extra travel time. Initially she wanted to put up their old house for rent, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It didn't feel right to have someone else live there.

Spike looked up at her. "For?"

"Everything you did the past year."

"I didn't do much."

Zoë snorted. "I think most of you free time was spent with me. Helping with the kids, overseeing the remodelling, packing boxes, helping us move.."

"You're very welcome, Zo."

She hugged him. "Thank you." She said again as she pulled back.

Spike looked into her eyes and kissed her softly before pulling back. He looked at her, unsure. She looked back at him, her eyes wide. When he didn't get slapped or pushed away he kissed her again, longer this time. It wasn't long until Zoë responded, pulling Spike closer. He pushed her down on the couch and kissed her neck.

"Fuck, Mike." She groaned, pushing herself into him.

He pushed her back down, kissing her passionately again. She pulled off his shirt and let her hands roam his body. He pulled her up so he could pull of her shirt. He moaned her name when she bit his neck roughly.

"I need you so bad, Zo." He pushed his hips down and kissed her neck. He undid the button on her jeans.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N My evil plan worked, you were all shocked by Spike kissing Zoë. Who knows what'll happen next..?**

**Sorry for taking so long, I was (and am) really busy.**

_Previously:_

_"I need you so bad, Zo." He pushed his hips down and kissed her neck. He undid the button on her jeans._

…

She opened her eyes and stared in his for a second, suddenly scared at what she saw in them. "Mike."

"Yeah?" He smiled at her. He leaned back down to kiss her but she held him back with a hand on his chest.

"Why do you want to sleep with me?"

"Does it matter?" He took her hand of his chest and kissed her neck. "I want it, and judging by the way your hips are pressing into mine.. so do you."

"It does."

He nodded. "Because I love you."

Zoë sighed, she was already afraid to get that answer. "Then I can't sleep with you."

He looked up from kissing her neck and chest, surprised. "What?"

She stroked his cheek. "I wouldn't be fair to you." She shook her head. "I still love Greg, Mike. This would just be sex to me, but it wouldn't to you. That's not fair to you. I can't do that to you. I'm sorry."

He kissed her neck and pressed his fingertips into her hips. "I don't care.. sleeping with you once, is better than never Zo."

She shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair to you, Mike."

He sighed and got up, getting his shirt. He knew, deep down, she was right. "Still love him, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready to move on."

"But you want to have sex." He got her shirt from the ground and looked over at her, taking her in without a shirt while he could. She was still lying on the couch. Her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"I _need_ to have sex. Just with someone.."

"To who it wouldn't be anything more than that."

She nodded. "Yeah.."

He handed her the shirt. "It's okay, I get it."

"Do you?" She sat up and put it on.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you." He stroked her cheek before kissing it. "But it's probably better if I go home." He gestured towards the obvious bulge in his jeans. "Because I don't think I'll be able to control myself much longer."

"Sure, let me walk you out." She walked him to the front door. "I'm sorry I can't.."

"It's fine, Zo, don't worry about it."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Night."

She texted Sophie, asking if she could drop of Brandon and Allison. It wasn't long before Sophie replied that it was okay. She quickly grabbed their stuff and went on her way.

…

"You sure you can look after them?" Zoë asked as she, Brandon and Allison walked into the Lane house.

"Sure, what time do you think you'll pick them up?"

"Actually, can they stay the night? Dean, Elise and Julie are in Dallas."

"You want a quiet night?"

"No.. I.." She blushed.

Sophie smiled. "Are you going on a date?"

"No,"

"Because it's okay to move on." Zoë shook her head. "It is, Zoë. He would understand.. it's been a year.."

"I don't know."

"He would, so you're going on a date?"

"No, I just _really_ need to get laid. Really bad. It's been over a year since I.."

Sophie smiled at her. "Nothing wrong with that. Just give me a call tomorrow."

"I will, thanks Soph, oh and please don't tell Ed."

"That you need sex? I'm sure he knows you're human." Zoë glared at her. "I won't tell."

"Thank you."

…

Zoë looked around the bar as she walked in. She looked around for a second before sitting on a stool at the bar. She ordered herself a drink, she would need some courage for this. Once again the thought crossed her mind what a stupid thing she was doing. Sleeping with a complete stranger, it brought all kinds of danger. He could be a serial killer, he could be a creep, he could have a fetish, he could be a creepy serial _with_ a fetish.. her line of thought was interrupted when someone sat down next to her. She looked over and saw Chris.

"Zo, what are you doing here?"

"Drinking. You?"

"Same, with some friends." He pointed to a table in the back. "Any reason you're drinking?"

Zoë nodded. She had become close with Chris since Greg became comatose. "I'm looking for someone to have sex with, and I needed a little courage."

Chris laughed but then saw how serious she was. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Yep."

"That's not a great idea.." Zoë shrugged. "There could be all kinds of creeps here."

"What about your friends, any of them single and want to get laid?"

He smiled gently at her. "You really think you should sleep with a stranger?"

"Yeah, well, it's not like you'd take the job."

Chris sighed, considering her offer for a second. "Okay, let's go."

"What?" She asked surprised. "You're willing to sleep with me?"

"You make it sound like torture. You're not gonna cut it off when you're done with me, are you?"

She smiled at him. "I might."

"You want to sleep with someone, fine. I'd much rather it be me."

"Why?"

"Because I know I can be trusted."

"With the big task of getting me off?"

He smiled at her, the liquid courage did its job alright. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at it."

"Are you now?" He nodded. "Do you even know what kind of sex I'm looking for?"

"I can guess." She raised her eyebrows. "The kind where we don't talk about what we're doing. The kind where I slip out of your bed in the morning. The kind where we don't ever talk about it again, unless you want a repeat."

Zoë nodded, that sounded about right. "Also, the kind where you're rough and hard, and not the soft and slow lovemaking."

"Naturally."

She emptied her glass. "Okay, let's go."

"I'll grab my coat." He walked to his table of friends, said something and walked back to her with his coat. "Come, my car is out back."

…

He pushed her against the door after they'd closed it behind them. "Before we start.." Zoë glared at him. "If you change your mind, or if I'm too rough. You tell me?"

"Of course."

"Okay." He then kissed her hard. They shredded their clothes in a matter of seconds, leaving them in their underwear. "Condom?" He asked, driving his hips into her.

She moaned grabbing a fistful of his hair, kissing him roughly."Fuck.. bedroom."

He smiled at her and hiked her up on his hips. He walked towards her bedroom, kissing her neck. He put her down on the bed and laid over her, pushing into her again.

She threw her head back and reached for a drawer. She grabbed a foil packet and handed it to him.

…

**A/N Also, this story is coming to an end. Though when I say that it'll take probably another 10 chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Here's the next. My awesome friends gave me awesome presents! I got a Dr Horrible graphic novel and Deadly Heat! And one of them made me a firefly board game because the real one isn't released here yet!**

**I know you didn't like her sleeping with Chris instead of Spike x'D But you'll LOVE the ending of the chapter (I hope..)  
**

She glanced over at him as they lay on the bed. Their breathing coming back to normal. "Thank you."

"Oh, no.. thank you." He smiled at her. "You sure you're okay with me spending the night? I don't mind.."

"I'm sure, you're not a gigolo Chris." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Shut it." She hit him with a pillow.

He looked around. He felt a little weird, like he had betrayed his former boss. Sleeping with _his_ wife, in _his_ bed.. even though Greg hadn't even seen this bed. He looked at Zoë and saw she had the same look in her eyes. "I know we said no talking.."

"You feel a little weird too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Zoë smiled at him. "Good, it's not just me. You know what'll help?"

"More sex? _Please_ say more sex.."

"More sex." She straddled him and kissed him.

He smiled at her and turned them around. "Unless you need a break of course.."

"I don't need a break.. Do you need a break?"

"Does it feel like I need a break?"

…

Chris' phone ringing woke them the next morning. Zoë grabbed it and read the display before handing it over to him. "Guessing you have to work today?"

Chris nodded and picked up. "Hey, Ed.."

"I'll make you some breakfast." She got up and put on a robe.

"I'm sorry I'm late.. no my alarm didn't go off.. I'm on my way, I'll grab a quick shower.. okay, no shower.. Am I allowed to eat?.. Yeah, I'll make it quick.. See you in 15, Sarge.."

It still felt a little weird saying it. When Greg didn't wake up after a month they needed a new sergeant. Ed was appointed, Sam would be their team leader. Ed had been sergeant for 11 months now, but it still felt weird.

He got out of bed and quickly put on his boxers. He walked towards the living room.

"Clothes are on the couch."

He walked towards the couch and put his jeans on. "Thanks, you don't have to make me breakfast."

"You're in a hurry." She shrugged. "You like eggs right?"

"Sure, thanks." He put on his shirt and buttoned it.

"They're ready." She said as she put a plate on the breakfast bar. "I'm just gonna get dressed.." She grabbed her clothes and walked to her bedroom. She was back just as Chris ate the last of his eggs.

"Thank you for breakfast." He smiled at her. "Have a nice day."

"You too."

…

Chris quickly got dressed before jogging into the gym. "Sorry Sarge." He smiled meekly.

"Why were you late again?"

"Uuh, I uuh my alarm didn't go off."

Ed shook his head and walked towards them, where the rest couldn't hear them. "Was it a pretty girl?" He smiled at the look on Chris' face.

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't sleep at your own place, which is why your alarm didn't go off. Was it a pretty girl?" He smiled as Chris' brow furrowed. "You didn't pick up your home-phone.."

Chris sighed defeated. "Yes, it's a very pretty girl."

"Go spar with Spike and next time just tell her to set the alarm."

Chris nodded and ran off to join Spike. "Morning." He smiled at him. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Spike replied curtly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Sorry I asked.. you just look, I don't know.. sad?"

Spike stepped onto the mat. "I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay.."

"So, Ed said you're late because you stayed at some girls' place."

Chris glared. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just wondering if it was true is all." Spike sighed. "Would you sleep with someone you don't love, but who loves you?"

Chris lowered his hands. "I'm sorry?" Where did that come from? "Why don't you talk to Zoë about this? She's a girl, I'm sure she could help you out."

"It's.." Spike sighed, Chris is right. Normally he'd talk to Zoë about what was bothering him. "I'm asking you, I almost slept with someone yesterday.."

"But she loves you?"

"No."

Chris' eyes grew wide. "Oh.. I'm sorry that happened. What's her name?"

"Not important."

"Do I know her?"

Spike nodded. "What would you do if you were me?"

"Screw that man, just move on."

"I.. what if I give her time?"

Chris shrugged. "Depends on the girl, just tell me who she is."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Are we women now?"

"I swear Chris, if anyone finds out.."

"I promise, okay girlfriend?"

Spike stepped closer. "Zoë.."

"What?!" Chris exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Nothing, just go about training." He lowered his voice. "Wow.. that's.. I should've seen that one coming." He scratched his head. "What uh, did she say?"

"That she still loves Sarge.. Greg, not Ed."

"Obviously."

"She didn't want to sleep with someone who loves her, didn't want to do that to me or something."

"So what, she wanted to sleep with just someone?"

"Yeah, someone who wouldn't care about her like that. So, time?"

"Maybe, I'd give it a month or two Spike.. but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. She loves him very much, you know how she was on his getting-shot-anniversary three weeks ago."

"Yeah." Spike sighed.

"Ladies.." Ed said as he walked towards them. "Are we going to train today, or do you need me to bring you some tea and biscuits?"

"We'll start, okay?"

"Thank you."

…

Zoë got into her car and drove to the extremely familiar route to Greg. She parked her car in the spot she usually parked in. The nurse at the front desk smiled at her. "Mrs. Parker. How are you today?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Great, go on through. I think Sandra is waiting for you."

Zoë nodded and took the elevator up. Sandra was Greg's nurse, she did almost everything. She made sure all the machine's were working and she washed him.

"I've got some good news." Sandra smiled at her when Zoë stood in front of her desk.

"What? They finally figured out what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Better." She led Zoë to a room where Greg was sitting up in bed, he noticed her and smiled.

She froze. "Greg?"

"Hey, Zo."

She looked at the nurse. "Are you.. is this.. am I dreaming again?"

"No Zoë, you're not. Your husband is awake. He woke in the middle of the night. I knew you'd come in so I didn't call you. We had some tests done this morning."

**A/N Don't tell me you weren't hoping Greg would wake up? I woke him! Now, what will the consequences of being in a coma for a little over a year be?**


	23. Chapter 23

Zoë smiled and walked towards his bed. "You're really awake?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "I'd take your hand but my muscles are a little weak." He said, trying to raise his arm but failing miserably.

She took his hand instead, tears streaming down her face. "Finally, god I've missed you so much.."

"I'm here now, I promise."

The nurse left and gave them some privacy.

"Did they tell you how long you were gone?"

He nodded. "Want to catch me up on what happened?"

"You have a daughter, her first birthday is tomorrow."

His eyes grew in surprise. "Can you bring her by?"

"Yeah, of course." She kissed him. "Of course." She was silent, looking guiltily.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just glad you're awake."

"I may have been out for a year and 12 days.. but I still know when you're lying."

She sat down on his bed and started crying. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" He wanted so badly to wipe away her tears but he couldn't lift his arm for more than a few centimetres.

"I'm sorry.."

"Hey, it's okay. What are you sorry for?"

"I waited so long, but you weren't waking up.."

Greg felt his heart break. "Are you in love with someone else?" She shook her head and he let out a relieved breath.

"But I did sleep with someone." He squeezed her hand softly, though he wouldn't have been able to squeeze it any harder if he wanted to. "It didn't mean anything, I swear. But you were gone for over a year.. I just needed sex really bad.."

"Over a year?" She nodded. "When did you sleep with someone?"

"Last night.." She sighed. "You couldn't have woken up a day earlier?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that." He smiled at her. "It's okay, that you slept with someone else. I understand, a year is a long time.."

"It's not okay, but I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up.."

"It's okay. I love you Zo."

"I love you too."

"Can you kiss me?" She smiled and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Are you hurting?"

He shook his head. "No, but I will once I start physical therapy."

"Yeah, I know.. It's gonna take a while, not going to be easy."

Greg nodded. "I'll have two kids and a beautiful wife in my mind."

"Good."

"Can you tell me what happened? I remember being in the truck with a woman.. and then waking up here."

Zoë nodded. "Apparently she was with your subject. Sam walked in just as she shot you? I don't know exactly, she keeps sending me letters.. apologizing, I'll go see her next week. Apparently she feels really guilty."

"No need for her to feel guilty now I'm awake?"

"Yeah."

"So, how are things going with Dean and Elise?"

"They're good. They're actually in Dallas right now."

"And Brandon and..?"

"Oh, god! I didn't tell you her name.."

He smiled at the panic in her eyes. "Relax, Zo.. relax.. take a breath."

"It's uuh, we never talked about girls names.."

"Right, because last I knew we were getting a boy."

Zoë nodded. "Turns out it was a girl, I named her Allison. Hope you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. So where are they?"

"O god, they're still at Sophie's!"

"Relax.. I'm sure she's fine with it."

"I think she has to work later today.." She looked at her watched and saw that it was already past noon. "I'll call and pick them up. I'll drop them off at daycare and come back."

"Can you drop just Brandon off? I would love to see Ally."

"Sure, if your nurse gives me the okay."

He smiled at her. "When did you become such a stickler for the rules?"

"Since I was a single mom for a little while." Then she realized what she had said. "Well.. not single.."

"I know what you mean, relax. I mean it."

"You're really not mad?"

He did his best to follow her train of thought, it was a little confusing how she changed subjects. "For you sleeping with another guy?" She nodded. "No, I mean, it hurts a little.. I know I've been gone over a year, but it feels like a day.."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"You promise you're not mad?"

"I promise, did the guys visit me?"

"Yeah, of course." She looked at him, a little excited. "Can I tell everyone you're awake?"

"Yeah, sure. Just tell them about my muscles.."

"Yeah, I'll swing by SRU on my way to Sophie. Tell them they can visit you in pairs starting tomorrow. Don't want to break the nurse's rules."

"Tomorrow?"

"I want you all to myself today."

"You can't wait to tell them, can you?"

She smiled brightly. "Crazy excited, been waiting a year to tell them.. Just promise me not to fall asleep again."

"Promise."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "I missed you so fucking much. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't, go. I can eat my lunch and rest. You go tell the guys and bring me my daughter."

She nodded and walked to the door. She turned around in the doorway. "I'll be back before you know it. Listen to the nurses and I'll bring you a DVD."

…

"Hey Winnie." Zoë said happily as she walked into SRU.

Winnie smiled at her. "Hey, what's gotten into you? Haven't seen you happy in a while."

"I've got reason to be happy, call team one and five into the briefingroom, and I'll tell you."

_Winnie nodded. "Team one and five, please report to briefing room."_

"Thank you."

"Spill."

"Okay, but you're the first one I'm telling and I want to tell everyone else myself." Winnie nodded. "Greg woke up."

Winnie was shocked, she didn't know what to say. Congratulations? "Wow, that's great."

"Yeah," She watched as everyone walked into the briefing room. "I'm gonna tell them."

She walked off into the briefing room.

**A/N I know it's been a while, but I'm having some trouble writing..**


	24. Chapter 24

Chris watched how she walked in, she looked happier then he'd seen her in the last year. He frowned, sure they had amazing, mind blowing sex. That wasn't why she was so happy, was it?

Spike did his best not to look at her, a little ashamed of what he told her yesterday. When he did look up at her, he noticed her smile made her eyes sparkle.

"I've got news." She told them excited.

Ed looked up. "Judging by the.. jump in your step, it's good news."

Zoë nodded furiously.

"Are you going to make us guess?"

"Oh, right sorry.." She smiled. "When I went to the hospital this morning.."

"Are you still going every day.. Zoë.." Ed started, resulting at the intercom on the table flying at his head. He caught it and put it back on the table.

"The nurse told me Greg woke up."

A silence fell over the room.

"I walked to his room, and he was sitting up, smiling at me."

Everyone started talking at once, asking her questions.

"Does he have brain damage?"

"Can he talk?"

"Did he remember you?"

"Does he have memory loss?"

She glanced over at Spike and noticed he didn't look as happy as the rest of them. 'Poor guy,' she thought. 'The day after he declares he loves me, my husband wakes up'. She made eyecontact with him and smiled gently. Before turning back to the room. "Yes, he talks. Yes, he remembers. No, as far as I can tell he doesn't have brain damage. He does, however, have deteriorated muscles."

Chris looked up, concerned. "He can't move?"

"He can, just not much. He will have to do a lot of PT but that should solve it."

"So, in the long haul, there shouldn't be any big problems?"

Zoë shook her head happily. "Now, I understand that you want to see him." They all nodded. "However.. I would ask you all, very kindly, to start with that tomorrow. I would like to have him to myself today, I'm going to pick up Allison because he wants to meet his daughter."

"Of course." Donna said, looking over the group daring anyone to object. "We've waited 380 days, we can wait one more."

"Thank you." She smiled at them. "Also, please visit him in pairs and only during visiting hours. Work out some kind of schedule. Because his nurse told me that he has to rest."

They all nodded. "Whatever they say."

"Thank you." She grabbed her keys of the table. "Now, I'm going to leave you to your day." She grabbed her phone. "Have a good day guys."

"You too Zoë!" They all yelled after her as she walked away.

…

"Hey Soph," Zoë smiled as she walked inside the house.

"Mommy!" Brandon screamed, running towards her. "Up!"

She lifted him in her arms. "Hey buddy. Did you listen to Mrs Lane?" Brandon nodded. He hugged her tight for a second. "What did you do?"

"I played with lightning."

Zoë smiled. "Wow, you played with lightning?"

Brandon nodded. "And with Ally."

"Were you nice to your sister?" She walked into the living-room. Allison was holding herself up with a little help of the table.

"Of course mommy."

"Good." She put him back down and grabbed Allison as she crawled towards her. "Hey baby girl." She smiled at Sophie on the couch. "Were they good?"

"Yeah, always." She raised her eyebrows. "So how was last night?"

Zoë put Allison back down. "Brandon, play some more with your sister?" She looked at Sophie. "Soph, kitchen?"

Sophie nodded and got up. "So?" She asked once they were in the kitchen. Zoë was keeping an eye on her kids.

"It was uuh.. yeah.. I slept with a guy."

"Good." Sophie smiled. "It's been a while, Zo. It's good to move on."

"Greg woke up."

Sophie looked dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, I went to see him this morning and he was awake."

"That's great!'

"I cheated, soph.. that's not great."

Sophie shook her head. "You didn't.. I'm sure he wouldn't see it like that."

"He doesn't, I told him. He said it was fine.."

"So, Brandon's gonna be happy huh?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait a couple of days to tell him."

"Why?"

"The guys are gonna visit him tomorrow. I'm gonna take Allison to see him, going to drop Brandon of at day-care."

"Why?"

"Greg doesn't need that much excitement. Brandon has finally stopped asking about him, a few days won't hurt. Besides, he has a little trouble moving. It would only freak Brandon out."

Sophie sighed. "Brain damage?"

"No! no.. deteriorated muscles. Over a year of PT and he should be good as new."

"Good. You can leave Brandon here if you want."

"No work?"

Sophie shrugged. "Nope, I was gonna make cookies. He can help."

"Big mess."

"Oh, I know."

She hugged Sophie. "You're the best."

"So, what did Spike say?"

"About what?"

"This whole situation, you share everything with him these days.."

"He uuh.. we didn't talk. I was kinda in a hurry. Oh shit, I have to call Jules. Tell her." Right then her phone started ringing 'Jules'. "Guess Sam gave her a call. You mind?" Sophie shook her head.

"I'll make sure they're alright." She said before walking back to the couch.

"Hey Jules."

"_Is it true?"_

"Yeah, Greg's awake."

"_I want to visit him, Sam said tomorrow.."_

"Jules.."

"_Please? Even if you kick me out after five minutes, I just want to make sure.. for myself.."_

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Right, because I would mistakenly think he's awake and talking to me."

"_Please?"_

"Okay, you know what, bring Sadie. Allison can play with her while you talk to Greg for _five_ minutes."

"_Great, thanks. Can you swing by to pick me up? Sam has the car."_

Zoë chuckled. "Sure. Be there in 10."

…

"Daddy?" Allison asked in the car.

"We'll be there in a second honey."

"Sleep?"

"No, daddy's not asleep anymore. But like I told you, his arms and legs are still a little tired."

Jules smiled at Zoë. "So, this is going to turn your life upside down again.."

"Yep, only in a good way this time.."

"It's gonna be hard, Zo.. You're going to have two kids of your own, Julie and Greg to take care of."

"Greg can take care of himself mostly when they let him go." She glanced at Jules. "They're going to keep him until he can walk and stuff. So a month or so. He's not going to run a marathon, but he'll be able to get himself out of bed, into the kitchen, make himself food.."

"Shower?"

"No, going to have to help with that.."

"He's proud.."

"Falling and hitting his head isn't really an option.." She parked the car in the visitors area.

…

"Zo." He smiled happily as she walked in, Allison in her arms.

"Hey, Jules insisted on coming.. I told her she could stay for a couple of minutes."

Greg shook his head and smiled at Jules. "Stay longer, it's fine." He then looked back to the little girl in Zoë's arms. "It's really been a year.."

Zoë nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, Allison on her lap.

"Daddy wake."

Greg smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm awake now. Did you come see me when I was asleep?" Allison nodded.

"I brought them to visit you every month, still have the pictures at home.. I couldn't let Brandon forget you.." He saw a tear make its way down over her cheek.

"No cry." Allison said, hugging Zoë.

"They're happy tears." She kissed the top of Allison's head.

Greg smiled at her before turning to Allison. "So what did you do today?"

"Play."

"With Brandon?" Allison nodded.

…

**A/N Still having trouble writing, as you can see by this poorly written chapter.. Reviews help me write :D?**


End file.
